Of Ninjas and Pirates
by AndrewK9000
Summary: My Third fic. This time, The Guardians must save the children of Metamore from demons, with the help of Naruto and Monkey D. Luffy
1. Chapter 1: A Call for Help

Greetings fellow readers and writers! Wow! My third fic! This time around, we'll be exploring what Will and the other Guardians were doing before they went off to help Harry in 'Quest for the Horcruxes.' This story is a W.I.T.C.H., Naruto, One Piece crossover. I don't own either show, but it'd be super cool if I did. What I do own is the original characters/villains, (Don't sue me. I'm only trying to tell a story here). And now, with out further to do, Happy July 4, and on with the show!

PRE-STORY ARGUMENT

Once upon a time in a parallel dimension, there was a young Ninja named Naurto Uzumaki. He dreamed of becoming the next Hokage of his village, that is, the top ninja. We'll meet him and his friends later on.

Once upon a time in another parallel dimension, there lived a young pirate named Monkey D. Luffy, or just Luffy. He dreamed of finding the legendary treasure known as One Piece. With it, he could become King of the Pirates. Well see more of him and his friends later as well.

Now you might ask, 'What does a ninja, a pirate, and our five favorite girls from Heatherfield have in common?' To find the answer, please read:

**Of Ninjas and Pirates**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: A call for help**

With just five minutes to go in the school year, our five favorite heroines: Will; Irma; Taranee; Cornelia and Hay Lin, were anxiously awaiting the last ticks of the clock until summer with bated breath. Or, at least Irma was holding her breath as she glared at the clock. "No matter how hard you look at that thing," said Cornelia to Irma, "It won't go any faster." "No harm in trying," said Irma, "It might just work." "A wise man once said," said Hay Lin, "'A watched pot never boils,' and in this case, a watched clock doesn't move faster."

"Besides," whispered Taranee, "We can't speed up time." "How do you know we can't speed up time?" asked Irma quietly, "Have you ever tried it?" "No," said Taranee, "I haven't. I don't know, can we speed up time?" "I'll ask the Oracle the next time we're in Candracar." Said Will. "So what's the plan for summer this year?" asked Hay Lin. "First," said Will, "I'm going to show my mom how much my grades have improved."

The red headed guardian pulled out her report card. "Mostly B's and two A's. Let's see Mr. Collins put me in summer school now." "Last year we were at the beach," said Taranee, "So this year, how about we go to the mountains?" "Whatever we do this summer is fine by me," said Irma, who was still glaring at the clock, "As long as I'm far, far away from Martin Tubbs." "Why don't you like him?" asked Hay Lin, "He's a sweet guy, who really likes you."

"One word," said Irma, "Turbo-nerd." "I think that's two words." Said Cornelia. "Actually," said Taranee, "It's a phrase." Just then, the final bell of the school year rang. "Told you it would work." Said Irma smugly as she, and her friends left the Sheffield Institute for the summer.

The next morning, the girls met in front of Will's house for their first day of summer vacation. "So how did your mom like your grades?" asked Taranee. "She was so happy," said Will, "She bought me two advanced tickets to 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2.'" "Three guesses who you're going with." Teased Irma. At this, everyone laughed, even Will and Cornelia.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Hay Lin. "First thing's first," said Cornelia, "Hit the mall for the latest summer fashion." "I thought you already bought your summer wardrobe." Said Taranee. "I did," said Cornelia, "But that was a pre-end-of-school sale. This is a post-end-of-school sale." "I think you're going to have to wait to go shopping, Cornelia." Said Will. "Why's that?" asked Cornelia. "Because something's up with the Heart of Candracar." Answered Will.

Indeed, the glowing-pink crystal given to Will almost two years before was pulsating. "Now what?" exclaimed Taranee. The next instant, a Fold in reality opened in front of the five girls. (Note: with the removal of The Veil, no more portals. Instead, Folds are used to travel between universes) "Did you do that?" asked Irma. "It wasn't me." Said Will. "It was me," said a voice from the other side of the Fold. From it stepped a short girl, about 14, with straw colored hair in twin braids. "Elyon!" exclaimed Cornelia as she embraced her fiend and Queen of Planet Metamore.

"It's great to see you all again," said Elyon, "Being Queen of an entire planet can be so boring sometimes." "So what brings you back to Earth?" asked Taranee. At this, Elyon's expression changed from joy to reluctance. "Something's happened on Metamore," said Conelia, "Hasn't there." "You're right," said Elyon, "I need your help." "What's happened?" asked Will.

"Someone or something is taking the children of Meridian." Said Elyon. "In the past week alone, over 200 children have disappeared. They were last seen by their parents at night, the next morning, they were gone, replaced with one of these." Elyon held out a fist sized green stone. The markings on it vaguely resembled a face. Taranee took the stone to get a better look at it. "What is it?" asked Taranee. "I don't know," said Elyon, "But for every child take, one of these was left behind."

"So now what, Will?" asked Irma. "'Now what,' what?" asked Will. "Are we going or not?" asked Irma. "Of course we're going!" exclaimed Will. "So much for summer vacation." Sighed Cornelia. "Oh come on," said Hay Lin, "We'll be back within a week, ten days at the most. Remember, we're W.I.T.C.H." "Besides," said Taranee, "By returning through Candracar, it'll be as if we never left."

The five Guardians followed Elyon through the Fold back into Meridian, and it closed.

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter, the Guardians come face to face with the new enemy. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Enemy

Last time, The Guardians were preparing for a well-earned summer vacation, when Elyon showed up. Someone or something is taking the children of Meridian. It is now up to Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin to figure who or what is committing these crimes, and stop them. On with the show!

**Chapter 2: The new enemy**

Upon emerging from the Fold, Will and her friends found themselves back in the castle at Meridian. "Love the new decor." Said Cornelia. "Glad you do." Said Elyon. "Welcome, Guardians." There stood Vathek, former guard under Phobos, key player in the rebellion, and now Captain of the Guard. "What's the situation in the city?" asked Elyon. "Not good, Your Majesty," said Vathek grimly, "At least 40 children were taken last night. The people are beginning to panic"

"This is getting out of hand." Sighed Elyon. "That's why we're here." Said Will. Already a plan was formulating in Will's mind. "I need a map of the city." "There's one in the study." Said Vathek as he showed the way. In rout to said study, Cornelia asked Elyon, "So, where's Caleb?" "I honestly don't know." Answered Elyon. "The last I saw of him," said Vathek, "He was in the city trying to keep everyone calm."

Once in the study, Elyon pointed out a large map layed out over several desks. "This is the best detailed map of Meridian," said Elyon, "On the surface at least." "We still haven't mapped the Infinite City all the way." Said Vathek. "This one will do nicely," said Will. "Where have the abductions taken place?" Elyon pointed towards the map. "Here," the area she pointed was filled with at least thirty small blue dots, "here, here, here, here, here and here." Each place Elyon pointed at was covered in blue dots. "Lat nights kidnappings were here." She pointed at one more place. "Each night, there were reports oa a strange green fog in the area."

As Will looked at the map, she noticed a definite pattern in the takings. "Each night's kidnappings have taken place along the outer rim of the city. The first night's were at the northern most part, the second night's a little to the east. But on the third night, the takings took place to the west of the first night's." "I see where you're going," said Taranee, "Each night's abductions alternate from east to west. So if tonight's takings follow the same pattern," she pointed at an area several blocks to the east of the first takings, "Here's where they'll strike next."

Just then, Caleb, former leader of the rebellion, and now chief bodyguard for Elyon, entered the study. "Things are calming down with the people," said Caleb, "But it's only a matter of time before a full blown riot breaks out." "Ahem," coughed Cornelia, "You've been here ten seconds and you've haven't kissed me yet." Caleb turned around and embraced Cornelia. They kissed.

"Forgive me," said Caleb, and he kissed her again. "One more like that," said Cornelia, "And I might just forgive you." They kissed again. "Oh get a room," smirked Irma. "Don't tempt then," said Hay Lin, "They might just do so."

That night Will and the others had positioned themselves in different parts of the expected area of abductions. For several hours nothing happened. The girls were finding it hard to stay alert. It wasn't untilafter midnightwhen the strange green fog mentioned by Elyon rolled in where Taranee was stationed. She sent a telepathic message to the others to get there pronto.

While waiting for the other Guardians, Taranee noticed that the fog was moving against the wind. It reached one house, stopped, and them moved on to the next one. Just then, Will and the others arrived. "Now that's what I call freaky." Said Irma. "Let's see what's behind that fog." Said Will. "I'm on it." Said Hay Lin as she formed a strong wind. It blew away the green fog.

When the fog cleared, there stood eight people, or at least they at first looked like humans. They all had purple scales for skin, black eyes clawed hands and razor sharp teeth. Around their necks were stones similar to the green ones only these were a mixture of yellow and orange. The sudden removal of the fog seemed to disorient them. "I stand corrected," said Irma, "That's what I call freaky."

Irma's comment attracted the attention of the creatures. "They can see us!"hissed one of the demons (for lack of a better term). "Who are you and why are you taking the children of this city?" demanded Will. "We are the Naz'riak," said the larger of the demons, the facial markings on its orange stone in clearer detail, yet oddly distorted, "As to why we are culling these younglings, we do as the Empress commands." "And why does your empress want with children?" asked Cornelia. "It is not our place to question the orders of the Empress," said a third demon, "And it is none of your business to ask why. Now stay out of our way if you do not wish to be destroyed."

"I think it's you who should be worried," said Will as she pulled out he Heart of Candracar, "Guardians Unite!" Within seconds, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin had transformed. The Zaz'riak seemed startled, but not concerned. "So," said the first demon, "The humans here are more than they seem. But no mater." The lead demon (assuming it is the lead one) pointed at one of its underlings. "You, no.6, deal with these interlopers."

"It shall be my pleasure," hissed the demon known as no.6, "None shall survive." "Wait!" exclaimed Will, "What have you done to the children?" "The children haven't been harmed in any way." Said the lead demon. As it held up its hand, several glass spheres were visible hovering around it. To Will's horror and the horror of the other Guardians, within the spheres was the miniaturized forms of sleeping children.

"As you can see," said the lead demon, "They're perfectly fine. They have been preserved for transport to the Empress." "But why?" asked Taranee. "We do only what the Empress commands." With is, all but one of the demons vanished. "Now what?" asked Irma. "Now," said an angered Will, "We beat the crap out of this one until it tells us where they took the children." "I do not think so," hissed demon no.6 as it pulled out a leather pouch. It reached in and pulled out several small stones. It cast the stones to the ground, and the stones grew into what looked like a cross between a demon and a robot.

"These biots shall deal with you interlopers." Hissed the demon. "I don't think so," said Will as she launched an energy attack at the nearest biot. The creature exploded, leaving a pile of metal scraps and green goo. Irma followed suit with a large water blast, slamming several biots into a nearby wall. Taranee incinerated several of the creatures. Cornelia summoned vines that crushed several biots, while Hay Lin launched a small tornado that ripped the remaining biots to shreds.

"Is that all you got?" asked Will. "Apparently I've misjudged you humans," hissed the demon as it pulled out more biot stones, "But no matter, there's more where that came from." This time there was a lot more biots to deal with. As the others were either blasting or bashing biots, it was Taranee who saw the demon trying to escape. She flew after it, and cornered the demon in an alleyway.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Taranee. "Foolish mortal," hissed the demon, "You delve into matters you do not understand." "Oh I understand enough," said Taranee, "You're going to kill those children." "That is not my concern," hissed the demon, "I do only what the Empress commands. Now get out of my way."

"The only way you'll get past me is to kill me," said Taranee with much determination, "And I'm rather hard to kill." "We'll just see about that!" hissed the demon as it lunged at Taranee. She dodged the attack, landing a hard kick to its head. The demon stumbled and fell to the ground. Just then, one of the demons that vanished with the stolen children reappeared. "Is there a problem here no.6?" it asked its comrade.

"As a matter of fact," said the Demon Taranee was fighting, "There is, no.10." "Then I have a solution," said the second demon referred to as no10., "This!" It rushed at Taranee from behind, pinning her against a wall, her back exposed to the demons. The second demon had Taranee restrained so she couldn't move or fly. "Guy! Help me!" exclaimed Taranee as the first demon stood up. "You know what to do." Hissed the second demon. "I do indeed," said the first one as it raised its right hand. The tips of its fingers glowed with dark purple flames.

"What are you doing?" asked a scared sounding Taranee. "Binding your powers so you shall be a threat no longer," hissed no.6 as it placed its flaming hand above the center of Taranee's back, it shouted, "Five-Pronged Seal!" It thrust its hand into Taranee's back, the flames burning into her very soul. Taranee let out a scream of agony that was herd by Will and the others, who had just finished with the biots. "Taranee!" exclaimed Will. She flew over to where the scream came from.

There, to Will's horror, there lay Taranee de-transformed, face down unconscious on the ground. Standing over Taranee was the two demons. "This is an example of what shall happen to you and your friends if you stand in our way again." Hissed no.6 as it and no.10 vanished. Will rushed over to Taranee, who was slowly waking up. "Taranee! Are you alright?" exclaimed Will.

"What happened?" asked Cornelia as she, Hay Lin and Irma arrived in the alleyway. "Those demons did something to her." Said Will as Taranee opened her eyes. "What happened?" asked Taranee, "What did those things do to me?" Slowly, Taranee stood up, she tried to summon a fireball, but to her horror, found that she couldn't. "My power! They're gone!"

"Taranee! Your back!" exclaimed Hay Lin who was standing behind Taranee. Cornelia, Irma and Will rushed around to see what Hay Lin saw. "What is it?" asked Taranee. "Goodness!" exclaimed Cornelia. "Can someone tell me what its going on with my back?" asked Taranee. She reached around to feel her back, and felt five burns on the center of her back.

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter, The Guardians arrive in Candracar to explain to the Oracle and to figure out how to help Taranee. Please read and review. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Situation Not Good

Last time, The Guardians returned to Metamore to help stop whoever was taking the children of Meridian. As it turns out, a group of demons, named the Naz'Riak, were the ones responsible, taking the children for their Empress. Will and the others fought the demon/robot hybrid minions of the demons, called biots. Taranee cornered one of the demons, but a second demon disabled her, while the first one disrupted Taranee's powers. On with the show!

Chapter 3: Situation: Not Good

"What do you mean you can't use your powers?" asked Elyon. Back at the castle, Will was trying to explain to Elyon what happened. "That's what I mean," said Taranee who was sounding rather depressed, "That demon did something to me. Now I can even produce a single spark." "This is not good." Said Irma. "Oh really!" snapped Cornelia, "Is that all you can say? Do you realize what this means for us?"

"Yes I do!" snapped back Irma, "It means that they can disable our powers!" "Enough!" shouted Hay Lin, "If we keep fighting amongst ourselves, they win." At this, Irma and Cornelia calmed down. "I'm sorry," said Cornelia, "I shouldn't snapped at you." "It's okay," said Irma, "I'm used to it."

"So what do we do?" asked Hay Lin. "They won't be back until tomorrow," said Will, "So we've go enough time." "For what?" asked Taranee. "To ask the Oracle to help you." Answered Will as she pulled out the Heart of Candracar. "We're going to Candracar to get you cured of this curse." "I'll come with you," said Hay Lin." "Okay then," said Will, "Irma and Cornelia will stay here."

Five minutes later, Will, Taranee and Hay Lin were in the halls of the Temple of Candracar, waiting to see the Oracle. "I feel awful." Said Taranee. "What is it?" asked a concerned Hay Lin, "It the curse making you feel sick?" "No, I just feel so helpless without my powers." "It happens to all Guardians eventually." There stood Hay Lin's grandmother and former Guardian Yan Lin. "Grandma!" exclaimed Hay Lin as she rushed to embrace Yan Lin. "I came as soon as I heard," said Yan Lin, "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know as well." There stood the Oracle and his ever-present aide Tibor. Will then spent the next hour explaining what happened from when Elyon asked for help to just after the demons left. "If the demons can block Taranee's powers," said Will, "They can block the rest of ours." The Oracle pondered this dilemma for a moment before asking to see the burns on Taranee's back.

"I must confess," said the Oracle, "I have never seen such a curse inflicted on a human." "I have," said Yan Lin, "Or at least I've heard of such an affliction. You said that the demon shouted 'Five-Pronged Seal,' just before it cursed you?" "Yes," answered Taranee, "And its fingers were burning with purple fire." "What we have here," said Yan Lin, "Is a forbidden Shinobi technique."

"What's a Shinobi?" asked Will. "Ninjas, said Hay Lin, "Shinobi is another word for ninjas." "This curse stops the flow of charka, or energy in the body, sad Yan Lin, "And I know just where to get the curse lifted." "Where's that?" asked Taranee, sounding more than a little nervous. "Konohamaru," said Yan Lin, "'The Village Hidden in the Leaves.' There are several powerful ninjas there who can also help fight the demons. I happen to know the current Hokage, or head ninja there. He'll lend us some help."

"While we're on the subject of gathering help," said Tibor, "I believe the time has come for me to 'call in a favor.'" He then turned to face The Oracle. "With your permission of course." "It is granted Tibor." Said The Oracle. "I'm gonna head back to Metamore to help keep things under control," said Will, she thenasked Taranee, "Are you going to be alright?" "She'll be fine," said Hay Lin, "I'll go with her to get her cure."

At this, Will and Taranee embraced each other. "Good luck," said Will, trying to fight back her tears. "You to," said Taranee who was equally emotional. "We'll see you later than." Said Hay Lin. Just then, Will remembered something she wanted to ask. "Oh, Irma wanted to know, can we, The Guardians control time?" The oracle smiled and answered, "If you are referring to the speeding up and slowing down of time, then the answer is no."

"I'll tell Irma that." Said Will. She then used the Heart of Candracar to return to Metamore, while Taranee and Hay Lin went with Yan Lin to Konohamaru for the cure. "Good luck Guardians," said The Oracle, "I fear you shall need it more than ever now."

Meanwhile, in the lair of the Naz'riak…

The demons, (about 20 in all) irritated from the night's interruption, were anxiously waiting for nightfall, when a loud klaxon sounded. "The Empress calls." Hissed the lead Naz'riak. The demons bowed before a stone platform, where a 3D image of a hooded figure appeared. Around the neck of the image was a red stone. On it was very distinct facial features, yet they were out of place for a face.

"All hail the Empress! All hail the Empress!" chanted the demons. "Speak," said a female voice from the hologram, "My most loyal Naz'riak." "My Empress," said the lead demon, "I fear I have bad news to report. Tonight's culling was interrupted by five teenage female humans." There was a moment's pause from the image before speaking, "So no.1," referring to the lead demon, "The fabled Guardians dare to interfere in my affairs." "There is some good news, my Empress," said the demon that attacked Taranee, "I have sealed the powers of one of the interlopers."

"Well done no.6," said the Empress, "However, there are still four more. We cannot afford to take chances. You are to eliminate the remaining Guardians as soon as the sun sets. The culling must be completed in time for the ritual." "It shall be done, my Empress," said no.1, "The Guardians shall die tonight." "Make sure that they do," said the Empress, "Failure is not an option." The image flickered, and faded.

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter, Taranee is cured of the curse. Please read and review. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cure

Last time, Will took Taranee to Candracar to ask The Oracle for help in removing the curse inflicted on her by the demons. It was Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother who suggested that a ninja could cure Taranee. She and Hay Lin left with Yan Lin who knew the ninja leader, while Will returned to Metamore to help keep the people calm. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 4: The Cure

Emerging from a fold created by The Oracle for them, Yan Lin, Hay Lin and Taranee found themselves on the outskirts of a large town. "This is Konohamaru," said Yan Lin, "'The Village Hidden in the Leaves.' It's been twenty years since I've visited, though things haven't changed much." Taranee and Hay Lin then followed Yan Lin through the town. They saw several people of various ages in various ninja outfits. Most were practicing various styles of martial arts, while others were training in other techniques they had never seen before. "Did that man just turn into a log back there?" Asked Taranee, "Or was it my imagination?" "I saw it too," said Hay Lin, "It was weird."

"It'll gets weirder," said Yan Lin, "Trust me. Look up there." She was pointing at a large mountain with four large faces carved into the side. It reminded Taranee and Hay Lin of Mt. Rushmore. "What is that?" asked Taranee. "Those are the four Hokages of Konohamaru," said Yan Lin, "The four leaders since the founding of the village. You see the one on the far left?" Taranee and Hay Lin both nodded. "He was the fourth Hokage. He gave his life to save the village from the wrath of a nine-tailed fox demon about fifteen years ago. When he died, his predecessor resumed the title of Hokage. He's the one who's in charge now, and the one we're going to see."

One hour later they were in the office of the Third and current Hokage. He apparently was more than aquatinted with Yan Lin. "How long has it been, Yan Lin?" asked the Hokage. "Twenty years," said Yan Lin, "Give or take a few weeks." "I hear that you've found the next generation of Guardians." Said the Hokage. "Indeed," said Yan Lin, "My granddaughter Hay Lin is one of them." At this Hay Lin stood at attention, "Its an honor to meet you sir!" said Hay Lin in a way too serious tone.

After a few moments of small talk, the Hokage said, "I know you haven't come back just to visit an old flame now." "Old flame?" whispered Hay Lin. "You were always a sharp one," said Yan Lin, "Taranee, please show the Hokage what happened." Taranee then revealed the burns on her back. "This is serious," said The Hokage, "A five-pronged seal curse. Tell me what happened." And so Hay Lin and Taranee explained what happened. "Can you help me?" asked Taranee earnestly. "I can indeed," said The Hokage, "But I believe someone else should have the honor of removing the curse. You can come out now, Konohamaru."

At this, a boy of about eleven revealed himself from hiding in a ceiling corner. Taranee and Hay Lin didn't even hear him. The boy wore goggles on his forehead and a long scarf around his neck. "How did you know I was there grandpa?" asked the boy. "It'll take more than a simple concealment jutsu to fool me." "Don't worry grandpa," said Konohamaru, "I'll beat you someday." "Yes," said The Hokage, "But until then, go fetch Naruto. I have a job for him." With this, Konohamaur left the office at a high rate of speed.

Elsewhere in the village, a certain short-spiky- blond, blue-eyed ninja named Naruto Uzumaki was jogging with his friend and fellow ninja, Shikamara Nara. "So have you asked Ino out for a date yet?" asked Naruto. "Not yet," answered Shikamara, "and I'll probably never get the chance until she stops crooning over Saske." The two stopped by a fountain for a rest. "One of these day Ino and Sakura are going to kill each other over Saske," said Naruto, "If they don't kill him first, believe it." "Oh I believe it." Said Shikamara.

Just then. Konohamaru came running up to Naruto and Shikamara. "What's up Konohamaru?" asked Naruto as the boy panted for breath. "Naruto," said Konohamaru, "My grandpa says he's got a job for you. He wants you in is office a.s.a.p." "I'll be there within the hour." Said Naruto. Konohamaru then ran back to the Hokage's office. "Wonder what the big boss wants." Said Shikamara. "I don't know," said Naruto, "But I'll soon find out, believe it."

Twenty-five minutes later Naruto, dressed in his usual orange and blue ninja jumpsuit, arrived in the Hokage's office. "When my grandson said that I want to see you a.s.a.p.," said the Hokage, "He means a.s.a.p." "Sorry sir," said Naruto, "I had just finished running. What is it you want me to do?" The Hokage gestured toward Yan Lin, Hay Lin and Taranee, "Show him." Taranee then showed Naruto the burn marks on her back.

This caused a look of shock to appear on Naruto's face, but he soon recovered. "When did this happen?" asked Naruto. "Less than five hours ago," said Hay Lin, "Can you remove the curse?" At this, Naruto looked slightly nervous, but answered strongly, "Of course I can remove the curse. Believe it!" "I'll believe it when I see it," said Taranee, "I just want to know if you know what you're doing." "Oh I know what I'm doing," said Naruto, "I should know. The same thing happened to me three years ago."

"How did you remove the cures then?" asked Taranee. "It's a long story," said Naruto, "So I'll show you. Kindly turn around." Taranee turned around while Naruto began to make complicated hand signs. "What's he doing?" asked Hay Lin. "He's manipulating his chakra." Answered Yan Lin. While Naruto was moving his hands, Hay Lin could have sworn that Naruto was muttering, "Please don't let me screw this up, please don't let me screw this up."

Finally, Naruto had finished, his fingers glowing with green fire. "This is going to hurt," warned Naruto, "A lot." "Just do it." Said Taranee as she prepared herself for the cure." "Here it goes," said Naruto, "Five-pronged Seal Release!" He thrust his fingers onto the burn marks. Taranee cried out in pain once again, and fell to the ground. Hay Lin rushed over to her to help, but Taranee soon recovered.

"Are you alright?" asked Hay Lin. Taranee didn't respond as she felt her back. The burns were gone. Taranee then snapped her fingers and a flame appeared. "I'm more than alright!" exclaimed Taranee, "I'm super great!" Taranee then faced Naruto to shake his hand, "Thank you." "Anytime," said Naruto as she shook her hand, "Anytime."

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, we see what Will and the others are doing back in Meridian. Please read and review. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Arrival

Last time, Tarane and Hay Lin, along with Yan Lin, arrived in Konohamaru, 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves.' There, Taranee was cured of the curse inflicted on her by the Naz'riak, by one Naruto Uzumaki, a young ninja with drams of being the best. On with the show!

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Arrival

Back in Meridian, the tension amongst the population was growing from bad to worse by the hour. Will had returned from Candracar just after Elyon finished speaking to the masses. "What's going on?" asked Will. "You just missed a near collapse of ordered society." Said Irma. "Talking only gets you so far," said Elyon, "Things have calmed down somewhat. But if we don't do something to stop these Naz'riak from taking any more children, we'll have a full-blown 'soccer riot' on our hands."

"How's Taranee?" asked Cornelia. "Last I saw," said Will, "She, Hay Lin and Hay Lin's grandmother were heading to a ninja village to get the cure for her." "Ninjas?" asked Irma. "Yes," said Will, "And maybe they'll find someone there willing to come here and help with the demons." "One can only hope." Said Elyon. "Oh Irma," said Will, "The Oracle says we can't control time." "Well that sucks." Said Irma

As the day faded into night, Will anxiously waited for the return of her friends. "Still no sign of them," said Elyon. "How long does it take to remove a curse?" asked Irma impatiently. "As long as it takes." Said Elyon. "Where's Cornelia?" asked Will. "Where else," said Irma, "With Caleb." At this, Will sighed. "You know what I wish more than anything else right now?" asked Will. "No, what?" asked Irma scarcasticly. "I wish that Matt was here." Answered Will.

Suddenly, the Heart of Candracar glowed from Will's hand. It shot an energy beam that created a Fold in midair. And from this Fold fell not only Matt, but Taranee's boyfriend, Nigel. "You really ought to be more careful with that thing," said Irma, "It might go off." Will rushed over to help up Matt, who was a little more than confused. "Next time you want to see me," said Matt, "A less 'dimension hopping' method would be better." "Sorry," apologized Will, "My bad."

Just then, Nigel recovered, and was really confused. "What's going on here?" he asked, "One minute, Matt and I were playing basketball, the next, we get sucked into 'Middle-Earth' or something." "This is going to take some explaining," said Irma, "So you'd better sit down."

And so Will, Irma and Cornelia each took turns filling Nigel in on what's been going on ever since the five found out they were the Guardians. Then Elyon explained the present situation with the abducted children and the Naz'riak. "This is too much," said Nigel, "This is way too much." "I know," said Matt, "I couldn't believe it at first." "Where's Taranee?" asked Nigel earnestly. "It's complicated," said Irma, "You see, these demons put a curse on her, so she and Hay Lin went to another dimension to get the cure."

"Now I know this is too much." Said Nigel." "look," said Will, "When I send you back to Heatherfield, you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone." "Who'd believe me anyway?" asked Nigel, "Besides, I'm not going back." "Of course you're going back," said Elyon, "This city is just about ready to explode from the tension." "And those demons might come back again tonight." Said Cornelia.

"That's fine with me," said Nigel, "I want to help." "Look man," said Matt, "I know how you feel about Taranee, but this is a dangerous situation." "You're staying," said Nigel, "Why can't I?" "For one thing," said Matt, "I've been trained to be a warrior, and you haven't." "Well let me show you what I can do." Said Nigel.

He walked over to a large oak table (assuming they have oak in Meridian) and lifted it with just one hand. "Woah!" exclaimed Cornelia. "That's the understatement of the year." Said Irma. "How did you do that?" asked Will. "You girls aren't the only ones in Heatherfield with secrets." Said Nigel.

Just then, Vathek burst into the room. "My Queen! The green fog has returned!" "They're early tonight," said Elyon, "But this time they're going down. Where is it?" "The fog has appeared right outside the castle!" exclaimed Vathek. "Mobilize the guard!" exclaimed Elyon, "If the want a fight, I'll give them one!" As they rushed outside to face the coming demon attack, Nigel asked, "Was that guy blue or was it my imagination?" "It wasn't your imagination," said Will, "You'll get used to seeing strange things soon enough."

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, we switch back to Hay Lin and Taranee as Naruto gathers his ninja allies. Please read and review. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Shnobi Allies

Last time, Will accidentally created a Fold, in which Matt and Nigel fell through. After explaining the situation to him, Nigel demonstrated his physical prowess, i.e. he has super-strength. This is going to come in handy since the Naz'riak have returned. But we'll get to that in a bit. On with the show!

Chapter 6: Shinobi Allies

Back in Konohamaru, Hay Lin and Taranee were anxiously waiting for the gathering of Naruto's friends. "So who's coming?" asked Hay Lin. "If these demons are as dangerous as you said they are," said Naruto, "Then we'll need all the help we can get, believe it. So I asked a couple of my fellow Chûnin to come along."

"What's a Chûnin?" asked Taranee. "It's one of three ninja ranks," said Naruto, "Genin is a beginner, Chûnin is a journeyman, which is where I am now, and Jônin or elite ninja. Beyond Jônin is the rank of Hokage, the best. That's where I'm gonna be someday, believe it." "Why do you want to be the best?" asked Hay Lin. "So that when I'm the next Hokage," said Naruto with a huge grin, "Everyone will respect me."

Just then, three ninjas entered the room, two boys and one girl. The girl had exceptionally long blond hair in a ponytail. "That's Ino Yamanaka," said Naruto, "She can posses people with her mind." The first boy has slightly shorter than Naruto with black hair in a short ponytail. "That's Shikamaru Nara. He can control people with his shadow." The last boy was also shorter than Naruto, but quite wider, considering he was stuffing his face with nachos. "Finally we have Chouji Akimichi, you have to see his specialty to believe it, believe it."

Shikamaru then walked up to Naruto and asked, "So what's the mission?" "I'll explain once everyone is here," said Naruto, "And here's Sakura." In cane a girl with medium length pink hair. "This is Sakura Haruno, one of my teammates." Sakura nodded at Taranee and Hay Lin, then glared at Ino, who glared back. "I see you're on this mission." Spat Ino. "If I knew you were coming," said Sakura, "I wouldn't have volunteered. Just stay out of my way." "Fine by me." Said Ino.

"I take they don't like each other." Whispered Hay Lin. "No duh." Whispered Taranee as another three ninjas entered the room, another two boys and a girl. The girl had a shy look on her and had very pale eyes. "That's Hinata Hyuuga," said Naruto, "She may look shy, but don't underestimate her. She can see through solid objects." "Cool!" said Taranee. The first boy was wearing a fur-lined jacked, and in the jacket was a small looking dog. "That's Kiba Inuzuka," said Naruto, "And his dog Akamaru. They have a special relationship."

The other boy had his jacket collar turned up so Taranee couldn't see much of his face, and his eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. "That's Shino Aburume, he has a special relationship with bugs." "Have I mentioned that I don't like bugs?" said Taranee slightly nervously. "It's a shame," said Shino darkly, "They don't like you." "Don't mind Shino," said Kiba, "He's always like this." "So who else are we waiting fore?" asked Hinta quietly. "We're waiting for Bushy Brows and Saske," said Naruto, "And one other who may or may not show up." "Saske's coming?" asked Ino earnestly. "Of course Saske is coming," said Sakura, "So you'd better stay away from him, or else." Unknown to everyone in the room, Sakrua's inner ego was screaming, _If that creep Ino touches my beloved Saske, I'll turn her inside out!_

"Or else what?" said Ino, who was interrupted by the arrival of said Saske. He was slightly taller than Naruto, with dark eyes and dark hair. Hay Lin thought to herself that this was someone who would be a bad idea to get in his way. "This is Saske Uchiha," said Naruto, "Of the Uchiha clan." Saske nodded at Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Now where's Bushy Brows?" asked Naruto, "Ah, here he is." There stood at the doorway a boy with very bushy eyebrows. He had round hair and black eyes. His hands were bandaged as if he'd been in a rough fight. When he saw Taranee and Hay Lin, he smiled so brightly, Taranee would later swear his teeth 'pinged.'

"Rock Lee, taijutsu master and all around super-cool guy, at your service." Said Rock Lee as she shook Taranees' hand. He then noticed Hay Lin, "And I am especially at the service of such a beautiful young lady as you," said Rock Lee as he kissed Hay Lin's hand. Hay Lin promptly blushed. "So is that everyone?" asked Shikamara. "Who else are we waiting for?" asked Sakura.

"Me, that's who." Said a dark voice. There stood a boy with short red hair. He had no eyebrows, while his eyes were darkly highlighted. Tattooed above his left eye was the Kanji symbol for 'love.' Taranee and Hay Lin wondered why someone so dark would have something like that on his forehead. On his back was a large clay gourd. "What's he doing here?" asked Kiba, who sounded both angry and scared at the same time, his dog Akamaru was shaking in both fear and hate.

"Garra is here because we may need his specialties," said Naruto, "You got a problem with that, Kiba?" "Yeah I do," said Kiba, "He's a f#cking psycho, that's my problem!" "You and your dog gonna bark all day?" said Garra, "Or are we going to do this?" Kiba was tense for a few seconds, but then seemed to relax. "Okay, let's do this," he said, "But I'm keeping an eye on you, so no funny business."

"What's that all about?" asked Hay Lin. "Garra of the Sands," said Naruto, "Is a natural born killer. Kiba and his team saw firsthand what he could do in the heat of battle." Taranee saw that Garra and Rock Lee were glaring at each other, but then nodded in acknowledgement. "Is there something between them?" asked Hay Lin. "Three years ago during the Chûnin exams they fought in a preliminary match. The fight nearly killed each other. They hate each other, but still respect each other's fighting skills."

"Now let's get down to business," said Naruto, he then said to Taranee and Hay Lin, "Tell them what you told me." And so Taranee and Hay Lin explained the situation in Meridian. "Let me get this straight," said Shikamara, "Demons are kidnapping children in a parallel universe, and you need us to help stop them." "That's it in a nutshell," Said Hay Lin, "Any questions?" "Yeah, I got one," said Chouji, "What's the food like in Meridian?"

"Oh please," said Kiba disdainfully, "You just ate a whole bag of nachos." "Well I'm still hungry," said Chouji grumpily, "I need to eat to keep my strength up." "That's not all your keeping up." Muttered Shino. "I've got a real question," said Ino, "Why are the demons taking the children?" "We don't know yet," answered Taranee, who then held out one of the green stones left by the Naz'riak, "But for every child taken, one of these is left behind."

The stone was passed around the assembled ninjas. "I've never seen anything like this before," said Sakrua, "But it feels evil." When Hinta held the stone, she stared at it for sever minutes before saying, "There's a lingering presence within this stone. Whoever made it, made it out of pure darkness." "Before we go any further," said Naruto, "I just want to point out that this is an 'A' class mission, border-lining on 'S' class. I'm going because I want to go, nobody is asking any of you to go. If there is anyone who wants out, now's the time."

Everyone stared at teach other, as if trying to guess who'll chicken out. It was Chouji who said, "Demons or no demons, I'm in." Shino stood forward and said, "Count me in too." Rock Lee stood forward and said, "None shall call me a coward!" "If Rock Lee is going," said Garra, "Then I'm going as well." "Well that settles it," said Ino, "We're all going."

Unknown to Hay Lin, Taranee, Naruto and the others, they were being watched via crystal ball in the Hokage's office. "He has the loyalty of his friends." Said Yan Lin, referring to Naruto. "He should," said the Hokage, "He earned it. Three years ago I wouldn't have said this, but now, that boy may definitely be the next top ninja in this village. That is, if my grandson doesn't beat him first, right Konohamaru?" As it turns out, the Hokage's grandson was hiding behind a sheet of cloth painted to look like the wall. "I'll get you one of these days grandpa!"

Two hours later, Taranee and Hay Lin were waiting for Naruto and his fellow ninjas as they went through their final checklist. "Okay," said Naruto, "First-aid kits…" "Check!" said Hinata. "Camping gear…" "Check!" said Ino and Kiba, while Akamaru barked. "Extra kuni and shuriken…" "Check!" said Rock Lee and Shikamaru. "Exploding shuriken…" "Check!" said Saske. "Emergency rations…" "Check!" said Sakura, "Just as long as Chouji stays away from them." "I'd never do that!" exclaimed Chouji, while chomping down on some dried fruit. "Instant ramen…" Everyone looked at Naruto who then slapped himself in foolishness, "Oh yeah, I've got it. Check!" Everyone sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, we're ready," said Naruto, "Now, how are we getting there?" At this, every one except Taranee and Hay Lin sighed in annoyance again. "Well," said Hay Lin, "My grandmother has her own way home, so were using this." She pulled out a small blue crystal, which was given to her by the Oracle before they left Candracar. "Everyone get within twenty feet of me, and we'll be on our way." The eleven ninjas clustered around Hay Lin and Taranee. There was a bright blue flash, and they were gone.

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter, Will and the others battle against the Naz'riak, while waiting for Taranee and Hay Lin to arrive with help. Please read and review. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Battle

Last time, Hay Lin and Taranee prepared to return to Meridian to fight the Naz'riak, while Naruto gathered his Ninja allies. After making sure everyone was ready, the left for Metamore. On with the show!

Chapter 7: The Second Battle

The green fog of the Naz'riak had dissipated, and Will, Irma, Cornelia and Elyon saw the demons Will and her friends encountered the night before. Their leader stood forward. "So, we meet again after such a short time." It hissed. "Not short enough," said Will, "What do you want?" "Our Empress has decreed that for your interference," hissed one of the demons, "You are to be liquidated, post haste." Elyon glared at the demons, "Why are you taking the children of my city?" she asked with much determination. "We do only as the Empress commands," said the demon Will recognized as the one who attacked Taranee.

"Well you can tell your empress that I want them back, alive and unharmed." "The Naz'riak do not obey the requests of lowly humans!" hissed demon no.10. "The younglings have not been harmed in any way." Said demon no.1. "You harmed them by taking them away from their parents!" yelled Cornelia. "Such a feisty female," said demon no.6, "I think I'll seal up your powers as well." "You did the one yesterday," said another demon, "I, no.11. shall handle this one."

"The only thing you're handling," said Will as she pulled out the Heart of Candracar, "Is your own funeral. Guardians Unite!" Within seconds, Will, Irma and Cornelia had transformed. "This again," said no.1. It pointed at one of its underlings, "You, no.9, summon the biots." The selected demon pulled out its pouch of stones and flung a huge handful of pebbles onto the ground. Instantly there stood about 500 of the demon/robot hybrids from yesterday.

"That's a lot of onions." Said Irma. "Minions." Said Cornelia, correcting Irma. "That's what I said." Said Irma defensively. "Fortunately," said Elyon, I have a lot of guards. Am I right, Vathek?" The captain of the guard and about 200 palace guards stood behind Elyon. "We'll do what we can, my Queen," said Vathek as he ordered, "Attack!" and they charged at the biots. Meanwhile, Will, Irma, Cornelia and Elyon were also doing their share of biot bashing. During the fight, Cornelia found herself isolated from the others.

Suddenly, Naz'riak no.11 appeared in front of her and delivered a hard backhanded slap to her face. Cornelia stumbled, but soon recovered. "I shall enjoy depriving you of your powers." Hissed the demon, but before it could get any closer, Caleb had entered the fray. He stood between Cornelia and the demon, sword ready and pointed at its face. "You take one more step," threatened Caleb, "And it'll be the last step you take."

Unfortunately for Caleb, demon no.11 was too fast. Before he knew it, the demon had its scaly hand grasped around Caleb's throat. "You foolish human," hissed no.11, "You're no match for one of the Naz'riak." It threw Caleb against a wall, and he landed in a heap. "Caleb!" cried Cornelia as she rushed over to her beloved. But before she could reach him, the demon had her pinned against the wall.

"Say good by to your powers, mortal!" hissed no.11 as it's free hand glowed with purple fire. Yet, just before the demon could strike, something grabbed it, and that something, or someone, was Taranee. "Keep your slimy hands of my friend, you damned dirty demon!" exclaimed Taranee as she delivered a flaming fist to its face, sending demon no.11 hurtling onto the other side of the wall.

"Looks like you go your powers back." Said Cornelia as Taranee helped her up. "That and we found help." Cornelia then realized that the remaining biots were being slaughtered by 11 teenagers in various outfits. "Who are they?" asked Cornelia. "They're ninjas." Answered Taranee. "Taranee!" exclaimed Nigel as he tore a biot in half. He rushed over to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Taranee. "I don't know all the details as to how I got here," said Nigel, "But I know why; I'm here for you, always." Just then a biot tried to interrupt this tender moment, but Nigel ripped its head off. "We'll talk when this is over." Said Nigel as he ran off to fight some more biots. Taranee was gazing at him with stars in her eyes. "You okay?" asked Cornelia. "He's strong," said Taranee to herself, "He's strong!"

Once all the Biots were destroyed, Naruto then walked over to Will and Elyon. "I don't know who you are," said Will, "But I sure do appreciate your help." She held out her hand, and Naruto shook it eagerly. "Glad to help." Said Naruto, smiling widely. Just then, demon no.1 growled at Naruto, "Who the hell are you to interfere in the matters of the Naz'riak?" "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it." Said Naruto.

"I'll remember that name," said demon no.6, "As I send you to hell!" It charged at Naruto, it's fingernails lengthening into six-inch claws. Naruto just stood there as the demon slashed at his face. Just before no.6 made contact, Naruto disappeared in a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the demon's claws were stuck in a large block of wood.

"What was that?" asked Irma. "That," said Naruto, who was standing next to her, "Was a substitution jutsu." The demon then pulled its claws free of the block. "You shall pay for that, human." "Please," said Naruto, "Put it on my tab." "I shall feast on your souls!" exclaimed no.6. "You want me to take care of this bozo?" asked Shikamaru. "No," said Sakura, "I got this. I've been meaning to field-test my new technique."

Sakura then faced the demon, her hands moving in complicated hand-signs. When she was ready, Sakura shouted, "Soul-sonic Jutsu!" Her body became charged with blue lightning, she began her attack. Sakura moved so fast, that even Hay Lin had a hard time keeping up with her. Sakura's first strike was a haymaker fist to the head of no.6 that sent it flying 10 feet off the ground. Just before the demon landed, Sakura delivered a roundhouse kick that launched it towards a wall. As no.6 flew towards the wall, Sakura again appeared in front of it, delivering another kick, this one a finishing one.

The demon tried to get up, but collapsed before it could stand. The other Naz'riak were shocked into silence. The blue lightning faded from Sakura as she glared at the demons. "Anyone else care to try me?" she asked, beckoning at the Naz'riak with her hand. The demons looked at each other before vanishing, leaving demon no.1 to say; "You have made a dangerous enemy today. This is far from over!" With one last glare at Sakura, the lead demon vanished.

"Wow! That was incredible Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto. "What did you call that maneuver?" asked Shikamaru. "That," said Sakura, "Was the Soul-sonic Jutsu." "Well that explains what you've been doing these past few months in private," said Ino, "I hate to admit it, it's cool." "Yes," said Sakura, "It is cool." Meanwhile, Sakura's inner ego was doing her own version of gloating; _"Oh yeah! Who rules? I do!"_ "Impressive." Said Saske. "Glad you like it," said Sakura. _"Sakse likes it! He likes it!"_

"What do we do with this creep?" asked Kiba. The demon defeated by Sakura was recovering. "Tie it up," ordered Elyon, "We'll question it about where the children have been taken." Demon no.6 however had other plans. It pulled a small object out of its pocket and placed it in its shoulder. "You'll get nothing from me, human scum!" exclaimed the Naz'riak as it pressed down on the syringe. Five seconds later, the demon was dead.

Saske reached no.6 first and examined the syringe. "Nightshade poison," said Saske grimly, "highly effective as a suicide agent." He picked up the yellow stone around the neck of the dead Naz'riak. "If all of them have such a suicide ticket," said Will, "capturing one won't be easy." "Then we'll just catch it and restrain it before it can kill itself." Said Naruto. "Easier said than done." Said Irma. "Then we'll just have to try harder." Said Naruto. "Has he always been this optimistic?" asked Hay Lin. "Most of the time," answered Sakura, "You'll get used to it."

Meanwhile, in the lair of the Naz'riak…

In the aftermath of their defeat, the Naz'riak were on the verge of fighting each other. Only the toughness of their leader was keeping them from doing so. "This was only one failure," hissed no.1, "It must never happen again." "You saw what kind of humans we're facing," hissed no.10, "especially the pink-haired one." "Yes," said the leader, "The newcomers are Shinobi. Make no mistake, they shall all suffer."

Suddenly, the klaxon sounded again. "The Empress calls," said no.1 as the demons bowed before the image of their Empress, "All hail the Empress! All hail the Empress!" "Have the Guardians been destroyed?" asked the Empress. "Forgive me Great One," groveled no.1, "But they have not." "Do I need to ask why?" said the Empress in annoyance, "Were the Guardians too much for you and your biots?" "My Empress," hissed no.11, "We nearly had the humans defeated, when several Shinobi counterattacked us."

"Shinobi?" asked the Empress, "Now why are there Shinobi here?" "I do not know, My Empress," said no.1, "Forgive my ignorance." "It is forgiven no.1," said the Empress, "This time." "There is another matter," said demon no.1, "no.6 has been defeated and terminated."

The Empress sighed in annoyance. "That can't be helped. You'll just have to carry on without no.6. The culling must be completed in time for the ritual, despite these new interlopers. What is needed is a change of strategy. Here's what you must do…"

The end of chapter 7. What diabolical scheme is the Empress plotting with the demons? Next chapter, we find out. Plus, Sakura explains to the Guardians about ninja arts and chakra. Please read and review. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Change of Strategy

Last time, the Naz'riak launched a direct attack on the castle, their goal: destroy Will and the other Guardians. Just as one of the demons was about to seal up Cornelia's powers, Taranee, Hay Lin, Naruto and the other ninjas arrived to save the day. The Naz'riak were driven off, and Sakura defeated one of them, yet the demon killed itself before it could be questioned. (Note: The poem 'Do You Care' was written by Dark Magician Grrl, and is used in this fic with her express permission, so thank you Dark Magician Grrl.) On with the show!

Chapter 8: Change of Strategy

The next morning found our heroes relaxing after last nights' battle. The ninjas had settled in several of the many empty rooms of the castle. Taranee was telling Will, Irma and Cornelia about what she and Hay Lin saw in Konohamaru, while Naruto and Hay Lin were discussing the fine points of Ramen. "There's more to ramen than what meat or vegetable you use," said Naruto, "You have to consider how well cooked the noodles are." "The quality of the noodles is important," said Hay Lin, "You also have to factor in what seasoning you use."

Meanwhile, Irma was asking Sakura, "How is that you can do what you did, last night?" "You mean 'the Soul-sonic?'" asked Sakura. "Yes," answered Will, "What was that all about?" "Well, in order to understand that," said Sakura, "You need to know the basics of Ninja Arts." "Explain away." Said Cornelia, so Sakura explained:

"All ninja arts begin with stamina, or physical energy. With stamina you can either use it for taijutsu, or convert it into chakra. Taijutsu is pure martial arts, that is, hand to hand combat. Converting stamina into chakra requires a combination of hand signs. There are twelve different hand signs, each representing the twelve animals of the Zodiac. Now, once you have chakra, it can be used for either Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Ninjutsu techniques are used for physical effects like the 'soul-sonic,' or a substitution. Genjutsu techniques are illusions like this…"

Sakura then made several hand signs, and disappeared in a blast of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood an exact look alike of Cornelia. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Irma, "Two Corneys! I don't think the universe can handle two of them!" The illusion faded and Sakura was back to her normal self. "Does that explain your questions?" "Is certainly does." Said Will.

After that, Sakura picked up a small notebook and started writing something in it. Taranee bent over to see what it was, and Sakura closed the book defensively. "I just wanted to see what it is you're writing." Said Taranee. Sakura hesitated before saying, "Okay, but you can't tell Saske about it, or Ino, she'll laugh at me. Taranee read:

I stand by you everyday  
I'm always sending smiles your way  
I think of you late at night  
I help you when we need to fight  
I always answer when you call  
But do you care about me at all

If only you could see the real me  
Then maybe my heart would be free

You brighten up my day  
But do you feel the same way  
I so desperately want you to know how I feel  
But could it be something real  
This doesn't seem fair  
Please tell me do you care

My heart races for a chance  
To be the one you show romance  
You're my shinning star  
But for me, would you go far  
Please tell me what I want to hear  
Tell me you'll always be near

If only you could see the real me  
Maybe then my heart would be free

You brighten up my day  
But do you feel the same way  
I so desperately want you to know how I feel  
But could it be something real  
This doesn't seem fair  
Please tell me do you care

I've always believed dreams can come true  
That maybe someday my world would start anew  
But would you stay with me  
Or would you leave me be  
This is my one and only wish  
How I long for your sweet gentle kiss

You brighten up my day  
But do you feel the same way  
I so desperately want you to know how I feel  
But could it be something real  
This doesn't seem fair  
Please tell me do you care

My heart is beating  
My mind is far from sleeping  
Please let me be the one  
Please let this feeling never fade and be gone

"I call it 'Do you Care,'" said Sakura, "I hope to show it to Saske someday." "You really like him." Said Taranee. "What's not to like about Saske?" said Sakura, "He's so dreamy, so strong, so bold, not to mention he's the best looking Chûnin in Konohamaru period."

At that time, Elyon entered the room. "Good morning everyone!" said Elyon with a huge smile on her face. "You seem extra cheerful today." Said Cornelia. "I should be," said Elyon, "What with you guys watching my back, and our new ninja friends, we'll have this whole demon thing wrapped up soon." "There's just one problem with that theory," said Will, "We don't know where the Naz'riak took the children they already took." "Well," said Elyon, "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Just then, Vathek burst into the room. "My queen! The demons have attacked several villages. Almost a hundred children are missing!"

Later that morning…

Reports had came in, four villages had reported green fog between midnight and dawn. "So instead of taking the children from the city," said Will, "They're attacking in the outlying villages where they are less protected." "How many villages are we talking about?" asked Saske. "At least 150." Answered Vathek. Will was surprised that Naruto and the other ninjas weren't surprised at Vatheks appearance. "'We've seen weirder things,'" Naruto would later say.

"What can we do to stop this madness?" asked Hay Lin. "Simple," said Elyon, "We get the children to the safety of the city, all of them." "My Queen," said Vathek, "Do you mean to have all the villages evacuated?" "Just the children," said Elyon, "The demons haven't hurt any adults or destroyed any property." "I need to see a map of the outlying villages," said Will, "If there's a pattern in their attacks, we can guess where they'll probably strike tonight."

"Okay then!" exclaimed Naruto, "I have a plan!" "Is that a good thing?" asked Irma. "It depends on the situation," answered Sakura, "Most of the time it's a good plan, the rest, not so good." "If you're finished," said Naruto, "Here's my plan: We evacuate the villages by day. At night, we'll stake out probable locations where the enemy will attack. When they attack, we kick demon ass."

"You know what," said Taranee, "That really sound like a good plan." "That may be," said Saske, "But we can't be completely positive where the demons will attack." "It's a necessary risk." Said Elyon. "There's another concern," said Caleb, "Once the children are here, how are we going to feed them all?" "Easy," answered Elyon, "I'm still finding hidden cashes of food my so called brother stole from the people. Believe me, food is not a problem."

That evening as the sun went down over Meridian, Elyon and Cornelia stood on the balcony overlooking the city. "We managed to save 90 chilren today," said Cornelia, "That's 90 kids the demons won't take." "That's only three villages evacuated today," said Elyon, "There are so many still to go." "Don't be so hard on yourself," said Cornelia, "You're doing all that you can." Elyon sighed, "Any leader has to make difficult decisions," she said, "But the worst are when you have to choose who lives and who dies."

"We don't know that the demons kill those they take," Said Cornelia, "Right now, we don't know anything about them. Look, Naruto and the other ninjas have staked out where we thing the Naz'riak are gonna hit tonight. Will and the others are here in the city. You've done all that you can, so try to relax." "How could I have ever thought you my enemy?" asked Elyon. "You can blame your quote unquote 'brother' for that." Said Cornelia.

The next morning…

Irma ran down the hall to Elyon's room just as Elyon opened the door. "Elyon!' exclaimed Irma, "Naruto and the other Ninjas are back!" Both Guardian and Queen ran to the main hall where the ninjas were sitting about eating a hasty breakfast. Naruto was having his usual ramen. Meanwhile Kiba and Garra were having a whispered but heated argument.

"What happened?" asked Elyon. Naruto held his hand to tell her to wait while he gulped down the rest of his ramen. "Not much where I was," answered Naruto, "Ask Rock Lee and Garra, they had all the fun last night." "The demons attacked two of the villages we were watching," said Saske, "And they hit one we weren't. By the time we got there, it was too late, at least 35 were taken."

"Damn!" exclaimed Elyon, "What about the two villages you were watching?" "The children of those are fine and safe in the city." Answered Sakura. "When the demons attacked the village Rock Lee was at," said Ino, "He single handedly fended off the biots and defeated one of the demons." "Yet that demon killed itself before we could ask it any questions." Said Shikamaru.

"What about the other village?" asked Elyon. "You want to know what happened?" asked Kiba angrily, "I'll tell you what happened; his f#ck$ng psycho here," he pointed at Garra, "went on another one of his little killing sprees. He crushed one of the demons without even trying to take it alive!" "I'm here to fight demons and other fell creatures," said Garra flatly, "There wasn't anything about capturing." "Well next time," said Naruto, "Try to take one alive. We need to find out where they took the children."

Rock Lee however was recounting his battle with the demon to Hay Lin. "With one upward kick, I launched the foul creature into the air. I then jumped up to grapple it and hurled it toward the ground, thus delivering the 'Lion Barrage' technique upon the low demon." "It must have been a great fight." Said Hay Lin. "It was," said Rock Lee, "And it wasn't without its rewards." Rock Lee then showed Hay Lin the face-like stone he took from the demon. "I present this small token of victory to you, Miss Hay Lin."

As Hay Lin admired the stone, another battle was according in Rock Lees' mind. _What is this feeling?_ Thought Rock Lee, _Can it be that I have a crush on Hay Lin? And what of my feelings for Sakura? Can a man be in love with two women at the same time?_

_He's so brave,_ thought Hay Lin, _Taking on that demon all by him self. And he has such gorgeous eyes. Oh My God! Am I crushing on Rock Lee?_

Meanwhile…

"Report no.1," said the Empress, "How fare last night's culling?" "Forgive me Great One," groveled demon no.1, "But only 35 were taken. At the other villages we were stopped by the Shinobi, no.13 and no.19 have been killed." There was silence from the image, yet the Empress was seething in anger. "My Empress," said demon no.1, "You have the power to have me destroyed with a word. I have no excuse for my failure." "Death is too good for you," said the Empress, "Instead, I have something else in mind for you. Something different, something unpleasant…

The end of chapter 8. What unpleasant and obviously painful plan does the Empress have for demon no.1? We'll find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: MegaDemon part 1

Last time, the demons hatched their new plan by attacking outlying villages around Meridian. Naruto and the other ninjas were able to save several children by escorting them back to the city before nightfall. When the demons attacked again, two of them were killed; one by Garra, the other killed itself when it lost to Rock Lee. Back in meridian, Rock Lee realized that he had a crush of Hay Lin, and Hay Lin realized she had a crush on Rock Lee. Meanwhile, the Empress of the Naz'riak formulated a new, foul plan. On with the show!

Chapter 9: Mega-Demon part 1

A pattern had formed over the next three days. Naruto and his fellow ninjas would leave for several villages in the mornings, and return with the children before sunset. They would then leave for other villages and waited for the demons to attack. Sometimes they would catch them, and a few times they wouldn't. Sometimes Will and the other Guardians would go with the ninjas to escort the children.

Case in point: On the morning of the fourth day, Irma, Cornelia and Caleb were with Naruto, Saske and Sakura on the way to another village. "I still don't understand how you can make two journeys a day to villages and back to the city," said Caleb, "One by day, one by night, potentially have to fight off the demons, all awhile getting on with less than 4 hours of sleep a day." "When you're a ninja," said Sakura, "You eventually learn to survive without much sleep. Sometimes we can go for 3 days without even a catnap."

"That's nothing," boasted Naruto, "I can go for 5 days without any sleep at all, believe it!" "Yeah," said Saske, "And on the sixth day, you'll be so zonked out, not even the smell of ramen can wake you up." "That's a lie!" exclaimed Naruto, "The ramen would wake me up." "I don't mean to interrupt this conversation," said Cornelia, "But is that smoke up ahead? Or is it my imagination?" Indeed there were large plumes of smoke billowing just up the road. "Let's move!" exclaimed Naruto as he, Sakura and Saske ran so fast, it seemed like they disappeared.

Irma, Cornelia and Caleb hurried to catch up. When they caught up with the ninjas, they were shocked and appalled at what they saw. The entire village was burned to charred ruins. Bodies lay everywhere, some burned to a crisp, some stabbed, others ripped apart. The sight of so much death was too much for Cornelia as she ran to a nearby bush to throw up. Caleb went over to steady her. Irma, still in shock, used her power over water to put out the fires, while there was little, if nothing left to save.

"My god!" said Sakura, "Who could have done this?" "Three guesses," said Naruto angrily, "But I only need one." "Naz'riak." Said Saske. "I thought they only attacked at night." Said Cornelia, who had finished tossing her breakfast. "We've only seen them at night," said Caleb, "That doesn't mean that they only come out at night." "Where are the children?" asked Irma, "I see only dead adults. What did they do with the children!" "I don't know," said Naruto, "But I'm gonna find out!"

Here and there in the village there were survivors. They all told the same story: "It was just one creature, at least six feet tall and full of scaly muscle. It just walked into the village. There was a flash of green light, and all the children were gone. It then started to burn down the village. Everyone who tried to stop it was killed." "Where did this thing go?" asked Saske. "When it was done, it just walked out, heading southwest, towards the next village." "Then southwest we go." Said Naruto. Caleb then told one of the survivors to hurry back to Meridian. "Tell Queen Elyon to send reinforcements as soon as possible."

Back on the road our travelers were pondering the situation. "One demon did all of that," said Cornelia, "What kind of monster are we dealing with here?" "Whatever it is," said Naruto, "It's gonna pay, big time."

As they neared the next village, they stopped to their horror, as black smoke rose from the charred ruins. "Oh no!" said Sakura. The scene before them was identical to the last village: buildings burned to the ground; dead bodies everywhere and no children at all. Here and there, there were survivors who told the same story as before: one demon took the children, burned the village and killed anyone who tried to stop it. Caleb asked one of the survivors to head to Meridian to get help, as Naruto asked which way the demon went: Due West.

As the morning progressed, our travelers found a third destroyed village. "This has got to stop," said Naruto, "When we catch up with this thing, I'm gonna turn it inside out! Believe it!" "I'll believe it when I see it." Said Saske. The survivors told Caleb that the demon passed no more than an hour ago. "We're catching up with it," said Caleb as he told the villager, "Head back to Meridian. We must have reinforcements soon."

Back in Meridian, word had just reach Elyon of the second destroyed village. "This is unacceptable!" exclaimed Elyon, "This cannot go on! Vathek, I wan every available soldier in the area to back up Naruto and Cornelia at once!" Suddenly, Both Elyon and Will tensed, as if sensing something. "What is it?" asked Taranee. "A Fold just opened somewhere," said Will in a somewhat distant voice, "And I didn't open it." "Neither did I." Said Elyon.

Meanwhile…

This time the demon left on a road heading northwest. While on the road, Naruto suddenly stopped. He sniffed the air, as if smelling a trap. "I smell a trap!" he said, "It's here!" "I smell nothing," said Cornelia, "How can you tell?" "I just do." Answered Naruto. "Well whatever this thing has planned," said Irma, "It'd better be ready to face the wrath of two Guardians and one former rebel leader." "Plus three of the best Chûnin in Konohamaru." Said Sakura.

Just then, Naruto stiffened in anticipation. "What is it?" asked Cornelia just as something appeared in front of them. There was a bright flash of light from the thing in the road. Naruto, Sakura and Saske had managed to cover their eyes, but Cornelia, Irma and Caleb weren't so lucky. When the light faded, Cornelia, Caleb and Irma fell to the ground. They tried to get up, but found they couldn't.

"What happened!" exclaimed Irma, "I can't move!" Caleb and Cornelia were in similar conditions. "What did that thing do to us?" asked Cornelia. As the ninjas checked over the fallen, it was Saske who had the answer; "It must have used some kind of paralyzing jutsu. It should where off within an hour."

The three ninjas then faced the demon, for it was the demon they were chasing. As described by the villagers, it was over six feet tall and full of scaly muscle. "Why did you destroy all those villages?" asked Sakura angrily. "To draw out you Shinobi," hissed the demon, "To force you into the open where you can be destroyed. Those three were unfortunate to be caught by my Medusa Beam Jutsu. They should be able to move within the hour, but they won't live that long. But first, I shall have the honor of carrying out the will of the Empress, by destroying the leader of the Shinobi who dare stand against the Naz'riak."

"Your search is over," said Naruto grimly, "Come and get me."

To Be Continued. Next chapter, Naruto, Sakura and Saske fight the demon. Please read and review. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: MegaDemon part 2

Last time while traveling to the next village to escort its children, Cornelia; Irma and Caleb, with Naruto; Sakura and Saske, encountered three villages destroyed by a new form of Naz'riak. Back in Meridian, Elyon ordered reinforcements to help them, but she and Will then sensed a strange Fold forming somewhere. Meanwhile, the new demon attacked our travelers, paralyzing Irma, Cornelia and Caleb. It told Naruto, Saske and Sakura that it destroyed the villages to lure them into a trap. On with the show!

Chapter 10: Mega-Demon Part 2

"Your search is over," said Naruto grimly, "Come and get me." "Gladly!' exclaimed the mega-demon as it charged Naruto. _He's fast_ thought Naruto as the demon attacked in a furry of clawed slashes. Naruto easily blocked the strikes at first, but soon the demon's slashes were coming faster and faster.

All this time, Saske was watching the battle with his specialty, the Sharingan Eye. "What do you see?" asked Sakura, for the Sharingan Eye allows the user to copy the moves and techniques of his/her target. (Note: the Sharingan Eye is a genetic technique, it cannot be learned) "Only that it's fast," said Saske, "Maybe faster than Naruto." Saske's words were truer than he thought, for the demon caught Naruto a heavy slash across his face, which left two deep cuts below his right eye.

"What's happening!" exclaimed Irma, for she was facing the opposite way due to her being unable to move. Cornelia was lying face down and Caleb was also unable to see. Sakura then turned them so that they could see. She then returned to Saske's side. "Anything?" "Nothing," said Saske, "I wonder if it's because it's a demon I'm trying to read." "Well perhaps you need someone faster than Naruto to keep up with the mega-demon." Said Sakura.

She walked up to Naruto and said, "Let me take a shot at it, while you heal yourself." "I didn't know you cared that much." Said Naruto. "I don't," whispered Sakura, "I'm just trying to give Saske time so he can read the demon with his Sharingan eye." _And don't you forget it!_ Exclaimed inner Sakura. "Oh," said Naruto, sounding somewhat hurt, "I get it." He walked back to Saske and sat down. He then focused his chakra to heal the cuts on his face. "How are they?" asked Naruto, referring to Irma, Cornelia and Caleb. "They should be fine in an hour." Answered Saske. "I'd be fine if I could just move!" exclaimed Irma, "Then I'd show that creep!"

"Before we get started," said Sakura to the mega-demon, "You seem somewhat familiar. Have we met?" "Indeed we have little girl." Hissed the demon. _Who are you calling little you ugly f#ck!_ Exclaimed inner Sakura. "You see," said the demon, "I was the first of the Naz'riak. I was in charge of carrying out the will of the Empress. That is, until the Guardians and you Shinobi interfered in the culling of the younglings. For my failure to eliminate the interlopers, the Empress, in her most grand way, punished me by taking away from me leadership of the Naz'riak."

"So now you're here to fight us in person." Said Sakura. "I am not finished!" hissed the demon formerly known as no.1, "You are most rude!" _Who are you calling rude you overgrown lizard freak! _Yelled inner Sakura. "My apologies," said Sakura without meaning it, "Please continue." "As I was saying," said the mega-demon, "Not only was I removed from leadership, the Empress transformed me. The experience was most painful, but as you can see," the demon displayed its new body, "The result was well worth the effort."

"Well allow me the honor of testing out your new body!" exclaimed Sakura as she made the required hand signs for the, "Soul-sonic Jutsu!" Sakura's body became charged with chakra, and she charged the demon. The fight which followed was so fast, Naruto couldn't keep up with them. "Sakura's new jutsu is out of this world," said Naruo, "Believe it!" "I know," said Saske, "Even with the Sharingan Eye I'm barely able to keep them in sight." "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" said Cornelia, "I can't turn my head!"

"I think Sakura's winning!" exclaimed Naruto. But he was proven wrong as the Soul-sonic whore off. The mega-demon delivered a swift backhand blow to Sakura, which sent her skidding to a halt beside Naruto and Saske. "No," said Naruto, "She's not. My bad." "Something's wrong here," said Saske, "I can't read his moves with the Sharingan Eye." "If you can't read it's moves," said Sakura, "Then we're in deep trouble here." _No fair!_ Exclaimed inner Sakura, _How dare that creep beat my Soul-sonic!_

"I take it things aren't going so good," said Caleb, "If the demon survived your attack." "No duh Sherlock!" exclaimed Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura," said Naruto, "I've got a plan." Oh great," said Irma, "Ramen for brains has a plan." "No, this might be a good thing," said Sakura, "and I mean might." "Just listen to my plan," said Naruto, "Then decide." The three ninjas huddled together as Naruto explained his plan.

Meanwhile, the paralyzing attack, which afflicted Irma, Cornelia and Caleb, was beginning to wear off. "I think I can turn my head," said Caleb, he turned his head, but in the opposite direction he wanted, "Great, now I'm no better off than before." "Don't worry," said Cornelia, "I can see what's going on." Naruto had just finished explaining his plan to Sakura and Saske. "So is everyone clear on what they're gonna do?"

"I'm clear with it." Said Sakura. "I'm ready." Said Saske. The three then faced the mega-demon who complained, "So are we to fight today? Or are you just going to talk amongst yourselves?" "Keep yapping demon," said Naruto, "You won't have much to say before long." "I beg to differ," said the demon, "In fact, I have something else to say: despite your continued efforts to thwart the will of the Empress, my impression of you humans has changed very little."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "What I mean," said the demon, "Is that you are just a silly little boy playing ninja games." "I am a ninja!" yelled Naruto, "I'll show you who's silly!" He ran headlong at the demon, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Idiot!" exclaimed Caleb, for he had managed to turn his head the other way, "He tried fighting the demon one-on-one and it didn't work!" "This is his plan?" asked Irma. "Apparently." Said Cornelia.

Apparently not, for as Naruto was about to reach the demon, he disappeared in a flash of smoke and a bang! As the demon struggled to clear it's vision, Saske appeared behind it and grabbed it by the arms, pinning it from behind.

"Now Sakura!" exclaimed Saske as Sakura pulled out from her belt pouch four red shuriken. She shrew the throwing stars at the demon. Just as they were about to make contact, Saske released the demon and vanished. The demon had no time to move as the shuriken made contact. They all exploded on contact.

"What happened?" asked Cornelia, "What did they do?" "I think I know," said Caleb, "When Naruto attacked the demon headlong, it was only a distraction for Saske to get behind it. When Naruto vanished, Saske grabbed the demon, and held it from escaping as Sakura threw those exploding darts." "Shuriken," corrected Sakura, "There's a difference."

The wind then cleared away the smoke from the shuriken explosion. The demon lay flat on the ground, apparently dead. "Yes!" exclaimed Naruto, "Who rules? I do!" "Yes, we're all proud of you," said Cornelia sarcastically, "Now could you please do something that'll help us move again?"

"I'm afraid you are no going anywhere," hissed the demon as it picked itself up unscratched, "For the Empress made me hard to kill. Also, my opinion of you has not changed, you silly little boy!" "I'm not silly!" exclaimed Naruto, "And I'm certainly not little! Believe it!" He then told Sakura and Saske, "Okay then, plan B." "You have a plan B?" asked Saske. "Since when have you ever had a plan B?" asked Sakura.

"Since now," said Naruto: "We attack together. Sakura, from the left; Saske, from the right." "And you from the center." Said Sakura. "And everywhere else." Said Naruto as he raised his hands to form hand signs: "Shadow-clone Jutsu!" Within seconds, there were at least fifty more Narutos. "What is going on here?" asked a worried sounding Irma. "It must be some sort of illusion," said Caleb, "That or something else."

"An impressive illusion," said the mega-demon, "I did not know that so many doppelgangers could be made at once. Nevertheless, it is only an illusion." "Oh we're real," said the Naruto clones, "Real enough to kick your ass into next week!" The Naruto clones charged the demon, while Saske and Sakura attacked from the flanks. "What's going on?" asked Irma, "There's so many of him." "I think they're winning!" said Caleb.

Unfortunately Caleb was wrong. Despite being outnumbered fifty times over, the mega-demon was the one winning. One by one, he dispatched the Naruto clones, each one defeated disappearing in a puff of smoke, until only Saske, Sakura and the original Naruto was left fighting. And soon only Naruto was left, for the demon had broken Saske's left arm in two places, and Sakura had a broken leg, leaving them both disabled.

"You guys okay?" asked Naruto. "My leg is broken you idiot!" exclaimed Sakura, "Of course I'm not okay!" "Then stand back," said Naruto as he pulled out two kuni knives, "I'll finish this creep myself." Irma had managed to pull herself into a sitting position; "You're crazy to take on that thing alone!" she yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

"I never run away from a fight!" exclaimed Naruto as he slashed at the demon with his knives. The demon easily dodged the slashes, a grin on its face as if it were enjoying toying with Naruto. With one swift movement, it grabbed one of the kuni and stabbed Naruto in the stomach. "No!" exclaimed both Irma and Sakura as Naruto fell to the ground.

He tried to pull the knife from his gut, but it was in too deep to remove all at once. The demon bent down to gloat at him; "As I thought, you are just a silly little boy playing ninja games. Your overactive imagination is going to cost you your life here today." Naruto glared back at the demon; "I am a ninja! And I'll die a ninja!"

"You are right partly right about that last bit," said the demon as it picked up the other kuni, reading for the final strike, "Now die!" But before the demon could strike, something hit it hard enough to send it skidding to a stop several yards away, something long and flesh colored. Naruto looked to see a human fist attached to a long, long arm. The arm retracted to what appeared to be a man several feet away. Said person began to walk towards Naruto.

He finally managed to remove the kuni in his gut with much pain. As Naruto began healing himself, he saw that the person coming towards him was a boy about 18 years old, dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and a straw hat. He newcomer stopped over Naruto, the sun was at an angle so that Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Hey," said the newcomer, "You okay?" "I'll be fine soon," said Naruto, "Who, what are you?" "The newcomer bent down so that Naruto could see his face. He had black eyes, black hair and a long scar under his left eye. He grinned widely and chuckled; "I'm a rubber man!"

To Be Continued. Who is this new stretchy hero? Does he have the strength to defeat the mega-demon? Find out in the next action-packed chapter. Please read and review. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: MegaDemon part 3

Last time, while Caleb, Cornelia and Irma lay paralyzed, Naruto, Saske and Sakura each tried to defeat the newly transformed Naz'riak, now known as a mega-demon. Naruto thought of two plans to win, both of them failed. With Saske and Sakura out of the fight with broken limbs, Naruto was stabbed by his own knife, by the hand of the mega-demon. Just as the mega-demon was about to deliver the killing strike, someone intervened, someone with elastic properties. On with the show!

Chapter 11: Mega-Demon Part 3

He tried to pull the knife from his gut, but it was in too deep to remove all at once. The demon bent down to gloat at him; "As I thought, you are just a silly little boy playing ninja games. Your overactive imagination is going to cost you your life here today." Naruto glared back at the demon; "I am a ninja! And I'll die a ninja!"

"You are partly right about that last bit," said the demon as it picked up the other kuni, reading for the final strike, "Now die!" But before the demon could strike, something hit it hard enough to send it skidding to a stop several yards away, something long and flesh colored. Naruto looked to see a human fist attached to a long, long arm. The arm retracted to what appeared to be a man several feet away. Said person began to walk towards Naruto.

He finally managed to remove the kuni in his gut with much pain. As Naruto began healing himself, he saw that the person coming towards him was a boy about 18 years old, dressed in a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and a straw hat. The newcomer stopped over Naruto, the sun was at an angle so that Naruto couldn't see his face.

"Hey," said the newcomer, "You okay?" "I'll be fine soon," said Naruto, "Who, what are you?" The newcomer bent down so that Naruto could see his face. He had black eyes, black hair and a long scar under his left eye. He grinned widely and chuckled; "I'm a rubber man!"

Meanwhile, Irma, Caleb and Cornelia had managed to crawl over to Saske and Sakura. "Can someone please tell me what's happening?" asked Cornelia impatiently. "Well for starters," said Sakura, "You're still somewhat paralyzed." "Hey!" said Irma, "We're getting better." "Second," said Sakura, "I've got a broken leg and Saske has a broken arm. To top it off, Naruto has been stabbed."

"But that mega-demon got blasted by that stretchy person there!" said Saske as he pointed with his unbroken arm. The newcomer was helping Naruto to his feet, being that Naruto was almost healed. "You sure you're alright?" asked the newcomer, "'Cause I know a really good doctor." "I'm fine," said Naruto, "Now you still haven't told me your name." "Oh, that." Said the newcomer, grinning widely again, "Captain Monkey D. Luffy at your service, but everyone calls me Luffy."

"Well Luffy," said Naruto, "I'm Naruto Uzimaki, but everyone calls me Naruto." "Please to meet you, Naruto." Said Luffy as he shook Naruto's hand. "I don't mean to interrupt this tender moment," said Sakura, "But what are you exactly? Some kind of mutation or something?" "Like I said," said Luffy, "I'm a rubber man," he then grabbed part of his face and stretched it three feet out, "See?" "I said it before and I'll say it again," said Irma, "That's just freaky."

"I've seen freakier things than Luffy." Sakura, Saske, Cornelia, Caleb and Irma turned to see a tall man in his early twenties. He whore black pants, a white shirt and a green sash for a belt. Tucked into the sash were three swords. A black bandanna covered his head. "Hey Zolo," said Luffy, "Glad you made it." "I was here five minutes ago," said Zolo, "You got lost again, as usual." "Give a pirate a break," said Luffy, "I'm used to finding my way at sea." "You're pirates," said Saske, "Aren't you?" "Yep," said Luffy, "And I'm gonna be King of the Pirates some day."

"You'll never be King of the Pirates of you keep getting lost Luffy." Said a female voice. There stood a tall girl of about 19. She had short orange hair, wore a blue mini-skirt and a blue/white top. "Relax Nami," said Luffy, "I got here alright." "Wait a minute here!" said Saske, "You, with the swords, you and her were waiting for five minutes for stretchy guy, and you couldn't just help?"

"Well," said Zolo, "I, uh, say why didn't we just help?" "I don't know," said Nami, "I was too busy watching the fight." "You just watched as that mega-demon broke Saske's arm and my leg!" exclaimed Sakura, "You just watched as Naruto got stabbed and we all nearly got killed!" "I'm fine Sakura." Said Naruto. "You shut up!" exclaimed Sakura, "I'm fuming here!" "You know," said Irma, "I'd love to keep listening to this lovely conversation, but tall, dark and butt-ugly is back!"

The mega-demon had recovered from Luffy's attack. It glared at the newcomers befor pointing at Lyffy; "You! You have made a big, big mistake in striking me!" "Wouldn't be the first time he's done that." Said Nami. "What," said Caleb, "Struck a demon?" "No," said Zolo, "Made a mistake. "Hey!" said Luffy, "I resemble that!" "You sure do." Said Nami.

"This guy is they're captain?" asked Cornelia. "I guess so." Said Irma. "I'll handle this creep." Said Luffy as he walked towards the mega-demon. "You sure you don't want me to slice it up for you?" asked Zolo. "No thanks," said Luffy, "I got it." "The only thing you've got," said the mega-demon, "Is a one-way ticket to the afterlife!"

"He's crazy taking on that thing alone." Said Sakura. "Crazy yes," said Saske, "But there's something not quite right about him." "Oh is it the fact that he can stretch?" said Irma sarcastically, "Or that he's an idiot?" "Besides his lack of knowledge," said Saske, "I've heard rumors of people with incredible powers, once they've eaten a certain fruit." "You've guessed it," said Nami, "Luffy ate a Cursed Fruit, a 'Gum-Gum Fruit' to be exact."

Luffy had stopped less than ten paces form the demon. "Enjoy your last few moments of life," hissed the mega-demon, "For when you die, I shall drag your bloating carcass back to the Empress for her approval!" "Bring it on creap!" exclaimed Luffy, "You don't scare me!" The demon howled in rage as it charged, but Luffy was faster; "Gum-Gum Blast!" Luffy streached his arm out and landed a hard left to the demon's face. It fell to the ground, but soon recovered for another charge. This time, Luffy used his left; "Gum-Gum Blast!" and the demon was on the ground again.

"I was right," said Saske, "He is cursed." "I wouldn't call having the power to stretch a curse," said Cornelia, "I'd call it a gift." "I wouldn't mind being able to stretch," said Irma, "I'd be like 'Elastica-Girl'." "It's a curse," said Zolo, "Because once you eat from a Cursed Fruit, you can never swim again. You just sink like a stone in the water." "What kind of pirate can't swim?" asked Caleb. "That kind." Said Zolo as he pointed at the fight.

Luffy clearly had the upper hand. The demon couldn't get near him, as each time it charged, Luffy blasted it back. "Had enough?" asked Luffy. "Never!" exclaimed the demon, "I shall skin you alive, drink your blood and feast on your organs!" It made to attack again, but for some reason, didn't" "What's the matter?" asked Luffy, "You change your mind?" "Believe me if I could move you'd be dead!" yelled the mega-demon, "But I can't! What trickery is this?"

"Yeah, what's going on now?" asked Cornelia. "That's what's going on!" said Naruto as he pointed at the battle. On one side of the battlefield stood the demon, frozen in place and glaring at Luffy. On the other stood Shikamaru, his hands formed in hand-signs. Connecting the two was a long shadow. "A shadow-capture jutsu!" exclaimed Sakura, "Great!" "Hey Shikamaru!" exclaimed Naruto, "Glad you made it!"

"Looks like we got here just in time." Said Shikamaru. There was Ino and Chouji, as well as Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon and about half the Meridian Guard. Elyon ran up to Cornelia; "You alright?" she asked. "I'm a little stiff," said Cornelia, "But I'll be fine." "What do we do with tall, dark and ugly?" asked Taranee, referring to the immobilized demon. "We beet the crap out of it until it tells us where the children of Metamore have been taken." Said Will.

However, Luffy had other ideas. "No!" said Luffy, "This one's mine." "I don't know who you are," said Will, "But that thing is not only guilty of kidnapping innocent children, but of murder and destruction of private property." "It's my fight," said Luffy, "I was winning." "I don't care!" exclaimed Will. "Perhaps we should let Elyon decide," said Caleb, "She is the Queen here."

Everyone looked at Elyon. "Well?" asked Will. Elyon considered Luffy for a moment before saying, "Let the one with the straw hat finish what he started." "Thanks," said Luffy, "I owe you one." "Just make sure you win." Said Elyon, "I hate it when I make a bad decision." "You won't regret it," said Luffy as he said to Shikamaru, "Let it go, I'll finish it." Shikamaru looked at Ino and Naruto as if waiting for instructions. "Do it." Said Naruto. At that, Shikamaru released his shadow-capture justu.

"Big mistake ninja!" exclaimed the demon as it readied to attack, but again, Luffy was faster. He stretched both arms out, twisting them around each other like a length of rope. Both hands grabbed the demon as Luffy began to draw his arms over his head; "Gum-Gum Hammer!" The demon was carried in an arc over Luffy's head and was slammed into the ground. Luffy then retracted his arms to their normal size and shape. "That was beyond cool!" said Hay Lin.

Will, Elyon, Naruto and Luffy ran over to the fallen demon, where it leay broken, but still alive. "Start talking if you want to live," said Elyon grimly, "Where are the children you Naz'riak have taken?" The demon had pulled something out of it's pocket, but it wasn't a suicide drug. "Forgive me, my Empres," whispered the demon as it pressed down on whatever it was holding, "I have failed you."

Just then, there was a loud beeping from somewhere on the demon. "Why is the demon beeping?" asked Luffy, "I don't think demon's are supposed to beep." Naruto knew what it was, "It's a bomb! It's rigged to explode!" "Run!" yelled Will as they hurried away from the demon, just as it ignited into flame.

"What's that smell?" asked Elyon, "Besides the odor of roasting demon?" "It smells like gasoline." Said Will. "It's Napalm," said Naruto, "Instead of a suicide drug, it rigged itself to burn." "Great!" exclaimed Elyon, we still don't know where they've taken the children! We're no better off than before!" "No we're not," said Will as she shook Luffy's hand, "Thanks for your help, that's some nice stretching you did." "It's why we're here," said Luffy, "To help."

Meanwhile, the others had moved to check on Caleb, Cornelia and Irma, who was still somewhat paralyzed. "What did that thing do to you?" asked Taranee. "Some sort of medusa technique," said Caleb, "or so said Saske." Saske however was suffering uner the attention of Ino. "Oh Saske!" exclaimed Ino, "You've ben hurt! I shall attend to your every need during your long recovery!" "It's just a broken arm," said Saske, sounding highly annoyed at the sudden attention, "It'll be fine."

"It might get infected," said Ino, "What about gangrene?" "Gangrene my ass!" exclaimed Sakura; "You just want him for yourself! And what about me? I've got a broken leg!" "You'll be fine," said Ino mutely, "Billboard head!" "Bleach head!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Those two are so gonna kill each other one of these days," said Chouji, "mark my words." "You got that right." Said Shikamaru. Naruto then asked Luffy, "Didn't you say you have a doctor here?" "Oh yeah," said Luffy, "I did. Hey! Chopper!" "The doctor's name is 'Chopper?'" asked Irma nervously. "What's that?" asked Cornelia, pointing to a rising dust cloud from down the road. Something was approaching at a high rate of speed.

From out of the dust ran a reindeer with a blue nose. Said reindeer wore a blue shirt, red shorts, and a top hat between its antlers. Strapped to his back was a black medical bag. He stopped in front of Luffy. "You called, Captain?" asked the reindeer. "I did Chopper," said Luffy, "You've got patients." "A talking, blue-nosed reindeer," said Cornelia, "Now I've seen everything." Just then, Chopper morphed from a four-legged reindeer to a smaller, two-legged reindeer with a more humanlike face. He began to administer to Sakura's and Saske's broken limbs. "Correction," said Irma, "Now you've seen everything."

Unknown to our heroes, two of the Naz'riak were watching the whole thing from a distance. "The empress is not going to like this, no.8." said one of the demons. "No she won't no.11," said the other, "The Empress must be warned, one who has partaken of the Cursed Fruit has intervened in her affairs."

The end of chapter 11. Next chapter, Luffy explains how he and the rest of his crew arrived in Metamore, and why they are there. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12: The Straw Hat Crew

Last time the newcomer, Monkey D. Luffy or just Luffy fought and defeated the mega-demon. As it turns out, Luffy has the power to stretch. Shortly aster the battle, Will, the rest of the Guardians, Elyon and half the Royal Guard arrived on the scene. But before the mega-demon could be question about the missing children, it killed itself with a napalm bomb. On with the show!

Chapter 12: The Straw-Hat Crew

Back in Meridian, a small party was going on in celebration of the arrival of Luffy and his fellow pirates. Luffy introduced his crew to Will, Naruto and their friends:

First-mate Zolo: A sword master who practices a three-sword style called santôryu. He was a bounty hunter until Luffy saved his life. His dream is to be the greatest sword master ever.

Navigator Nami: A professional thief with hyper weather instincts. An expert with the quarterstaff, Nami dreams of being the first in her world to make a complete map of the Grand Line.

Ship's Gunner Usopp: A natural for telling tall tales, Usopp is also an expert marksman with his slingshot. While a coward with fast feet, in the end, he'll always come through for his friends. (Usopp wears brown overalls, a yellow bandanna with built in binoculars. He has a long thin nose and thick black hair. In his ever-present side bag is his trusty slingshot and ammo.)

Ship's Cook Sanji: A former assistant chef of a high-class restaurant, Sanji has vowed to feed anyone who needs to be. An expert in leg-style martial arts, Sanji is also a hopeless romantic who has it bad for Nami, who doesn't return the affections. His dream is to see an area of the Grand Line called 'The Great Blue,' where fish from all over the world congregate. (Sanji is tall with short blond hair. He's dressed in a black suit, and is usually seen with a lollypop in between his teeth.)

Ship's Doctor Tony Tony Chopper or just Chopper: His blue nose made him an outcast amongst his fellow reindeer. Eating the 'man-man fruit' made Chopper a shape shifter, and an outcast amongst humans. Chopper found him true calling in the study of medicine. At first Chopper was shy of Luffy, due to the fact that Luffy and Sanji both kept trying to eat him. However, Luffy won Chopper's friendship and loyalty.

With the introductions made, it was Elyon who suggested; "I think a demonstration of your abilities is in order for those who missed your battle with the mega-demon." "I'd sure like to see what you can do." Said Shikamaru. "Same here." Said Kiba and Ino.

Vathek then brought in several practice dummies used for combat training. Zolo volunteered to go first. He drew two of his swords, and held the third between his teeth. He charged at the dummy, slicing with all three swords. To Will it seemed like one movement, but the dummy was lying in several pieces on the floor. "How many times did he swing those swords?" asked Taranee. "I saw three." Said an impressed Caleb. "It was more like seven," said Saske, "Seven each."

Next up was Sanji. He stretched his legs before rushing at the dummy. Sanji then delivered a swift kick to the dummy's left side, sending it crashing against a far wall. "Cool!' exclaimed Rock Lee, "What do you call that?" "That," said Sanji in a medium New York City accent, "Was the BBQ Rib-Buster. And this…" He then swiftly kicked another dummy, this one in the throat area, nearly severing its head, "Is the Trachea Turnover."

"Are all of your moves named after foods?" asked Rock Lee. "Pretty much." Answered Sanji. "If you thought that was impressive," said Usopp, "Then you ain't seen nothing yet!" Usopp went next. "Stand aside and be amazed by the awe inspiring marksmanship of the brave and handsome Captain Usopp!" Almost too fast for Will to see, Usopp whipped out his slingshot, and sent six bb's into the dummy at various kill points. There was a rousing applause form the ninja's and the Guardians. "Yes his marksmanship is definitely a 10," said Nami, "But his bravery is only a 3. And don't get me started on his courage, or lack of."

"Oh Nami!" crooned Sanji, who literary had hearts in his eyes, "The way you just tell the truth, just makes my heart soar like a giant eagle!" "Well I'm shooting your eagle down!" said Nami as she smacked Sanji back to normal.

Nice," said Kiba as he faced one of the dummies, "But check this out!" As Kiba readied his chakra, his teeth elongated into fangs, as well as claws extending from his fingers. He then got down of his hands and readied to attack. "Beast mimicry! All fours jutsu!" Faster than Will could see, Kiba had landed on the dummy, shredding it with his claws and fangs like a wild animal.

"Wow!" said Irma, "You wouldn't want to see him down a dark ally." "It's even more impressive in actual combat," said Hinata timidly, "When Kiba is facing a real opponent." "It's even better when Akamaru's fighting with me," said Kiba, "Right Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Elsewhere, Luffy was talking with Will, Elyon, Sakura, Saske and Naruto. "We were heading to the next island in the Grand Line," said Luffy, "When this big rip in the water opened up, or something like that. Anyway, this old man came out of the rip, saying that I owed him a favor." "That'd be Tibor," said Will, "He said that he was calling in a favor."

"Anyway," continued Luffy, "A couple of years ago, Tibor, or at least I think it was Tibor, saved me from drowning, because I can't swim. He told me that one day he would have need of someone with abilities like me someday." "Well he couldn't have picked a better time to ask for your help," said Elyon, "Because we really need it."

"I'm just wondering," said Luffy to Naruto, Saske and Sakura, "My crew's told their dreams, so what are yours?" "Well," said Sakura, "The dream of almost any ninja is to be all he or she can be; to improve his or skill in the pursuit of perfection." "I'm going several steps further," said Naruto, "Someday I'm gonna be the next Hokage." "What's a hokage?" asked Luffy. "Top ninja," said Naruto, "Number one in my village. When I'm on top, everyone will respect me."

"What about you Sakura?" asked Nami, "What do you dream more than else?" Sakura slightly blushed, then answered, "My dream, what I whish more than anything else, is to someday prove myself worthy to the man I love." She glanced at Saske, who didn't even notice.

"What's your dream Saske?" asked Luffy. For a moment to two Saske remained silent before answering, "If you must know, my one wish is to avenge the deaths of my parents and restore honor to the Uciha clan." "It sounds like a big wish." Said Nami. "More than you think," said Saske darkly, "For I must kill a man to fulfill it. Kill him, or die trying."

"Oh Saske!" exclaimed Ino, who had shoved Sakura out of the way, "You carry such a burden. You shouldn't carry it alone." "Back off blonde!" exclaimed Sakura, "The only one who's gonna help Saske carry his burden is me!" "Why should Saske have to put up with your large forehead when he can have a vision of perfection like me," said Ino smugly, "I'll never know."

"He wants me because underneath this forehead," said Sakura, "Is a brain, one that works anyway. You've used so much bleach on your hair, it's a wonder your brain hasn't shriveled into a raisin by now." "My hair's all natural!" exclaimed Ino, "On the other hand, your billboard-brow must be the result of genetic mutation!"

"Shut your trap bleach-head!" exclaimed Sakura. "You shut yours billboard-brow!" exclaimed Ino. "Bleach-head!" Billboard-brow!" "Bleach-head!" Billboard-brow!" "Bleach-head!" Billboard-brow!" "Bleach-head!" Billboard-brow!"

"Hay Nami," said Luffy as Ino and Sakura continued to bicker, "Do you think the one Sakura loves might be Saske?" "Gee," said Nami, "It must be 'Obvious Day' on 'Camp Stupid.'"

The end of chapter 12. Next chapter, the fight to save the children of Metamore continues. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Interrorgation

Last time we were introduced to the friends of Monkey D. Luffy; The Straw Hat Crew. Moves and dream were compared. With six pirates now helping, does this look like the end for the Naz'riak and their Empress? We'll find out soon, but not yet. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 13: Interrogation

Deep within the castle, Elyon, flanked by Will, Cornelia on one side, Luffy and Naruto on the other, and Vathek behind her, the Queen walked down a dark corridor. "Finally," said Elyon, "We're going to get some answers." "Only if our 'guest' feels like talking, my queen." Said Vathek. "Oh it'll talk," said Naruto, "One way or another." "And if he doesn't talk," said Luffy, "I'll eat him."

The group paused and stared at Luffy like he was crazy or something. "What?" asked Luffy with a puzzled look on his face, "What did I say?" "You wouldn't eat one of those things, would you?" asked Will, "For real?" "Why not?" said Luffy, "Sanji can cook anything."

"Let's just get this over with!" sighed Cornelia as the group resumed their way down the corridor. They stopped outside a door with several locks. "This was one of the old dudgeons built by Phobos," said Vathek, "It seemed like a good place to secure it." He unlocked the door, and inside, chained to the far wall, was a Naz'riak.

'How was one of the enemy captured?' you might ask. To find the answer, we must backtrack several hours…

Earlier that day several more villages were evacuated, thanks to Luffy and his pirates. That night, Zolo, Usopp, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were waiting for the demons at a village where Taranee had guessed the Naz'riak would attack. Taranee was right. Just after midnight the green fog rolled in.

"Here they come." whispered Shikamaru. "Remember," said Ino, "We need to try and take one alive." "No problem!" exclaimed Usopp as he strutted over to the fog. "Hey! Come on out!" he yelled into the fog, "Come out and face the wrath of 'Captain' Usopp the merciless! That is, if you dare!"

Suddenly the fog faded away. In it's place stood three of the demons. "Oh," said Usopp quietly, "They seem so much nastier in the dark. I think I'll just… RUN AWAY!" With that, Usopp ran out of town, leaving a huge dust cloud behind him. "'Usopp the merciless' my ass." Said Chouji. "He sure can run though." Admitted Ino.

"Anyway," said Ino as the remaining defenders faced the demon, "You creeps aren't taking any children tonight. In fact, one of you are coming with us. The rest can either leave or die." "And how are you going to take one of us, female human?" hissed one of the demons. "Simple," said Ino, "I'm just gonna take control of your mind." She looked at Shikamaru, "You'll take care of my body while I'm gone?" She asked. "I always do." Answered Shikamaru. "Hurry up and do it!" complained Chouji, "I'm getting hungry here." "From what I've seen," said Zolo, "You're always hungry."

"Moving along," said Ino as she made her hand signs, "I think I'll take the one in the middle. MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Ino's eyes glazed over as she fell into Shikamaru's arms. But her limp body didn't stay limp for long. "It didn't work!" said a shaken Ino. "What do you mean?" asked Chouji. "I tried to take control," said Ino, "But couldn't. Something was blocking me, something dark and foul."

"Well that scratches plan A," said Shikamaru, "And my shadow possession jutsu doesn't work at night, so no plan B." "Then plan C it is," said Chouji as he made his hand signs, "I hope this town's insured. BODY EXPANSION! MEAT TANK JUTSU!" With a loud bang, Chouji's body expanded into a very large ball. He retracted his limbs and head into the ball and began to spin rapidly.

The Chouji-ball then 'zoomed' over towards the Naz'riak, as if to crush them. The demons leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being flattened. Chouji stopped just before hitting a nearby house, then turned around and began to roll again. This time, one of the demons wasn't as lucky as the other two. This demon was crushed flat.

Meanwhile Ino and Shikamaru were contending with one of the remaining demons, while Zolo was fighting the other. "Your pathetic attempts at swordsmanship is useless on me!" hissed the demon Zolo was fighting. "Say what you wan," said Zolo, "But nothing you say or do can stop me from becoming the best!" At this, Zoo charged the demon, "DRAGON TWISTER!" Within nanoseconds, the demon was sliced into twenty-one pieces.

Seeing that it's comrades had been slain, the remaining demon abandoned its fight with Ino and Shikamaru, vanishing in a puff of green fog. "Well that was a waste of time," said Shikamaru, "We didn't get one alive." "I doubt the slaying of two powerful demons was a waste of time," said a very dizzy Chouji, who had returned to his normal size, "But in this case I'd say it was a successful failure."

"You can come out now, Usopp!" said Zolo, "They're gone!" Usopp then appeared from around a corner. "Well it's a good thing they left," boasted Usopp, "If they decided to stay, I'd have showed them a thing or two!" "How could you show them anything from around the corner?" asked Shikamaru. "I was here covering you." Said Usopp. "Yeah sure," said Ino, "Whatever."

Meanwhile in another village, Kiba, Hinita and Shino watched as the green fog rolled in. "You sure you're up for this?" asked Kiba. "Of course I am," said Hinita quietly, "Besides, if I don't do my part, what would the others say?" Kiba thought he then herd Hinita mutter, "And what would Naruto think?" Hinita then made her hand sign, "BYAKUGAN!" Her eyes were suddenly highlighted by pulsing veinsas she glared at the green fog, "There's two of them, they have suicide syringes in side pockets on their lefts."

"Okay," said Kiba, "Shino, you take the one on the left. Akamaru and I'll go for the one on the right. Ready Akamaru?" Akamaru growled softly in agreement. "Then it's my move," said Shino grimly as she summoned his chakra beetles, and sent them into the green fog. Within seconds, the three ninjas could hear the terrified yells of a demon as it fought off the beetles. As the fog cleared, Kiba and Akamaru charged the second demon, knocking it to the ground.

It was over within seconds. Shino's chakra beetles, enticed by the huge amount of energy in the demon, had devoured the creature. Kiba and Akamaru were more successful in their venture as their demon was disarmed and bound.

We now return to the present…

Within the cell were several chairs. Elyon sat down in the middle one, while Naruto and Luffy sat to her left, with Will and Cornelia to her right. Vathek remained standing. "Now," said Elyon trying to sound solid and resolved, "Being as that you are our prisoner, why don't you make it easier on yourself. Tell me where the children have been taken, and I'll spare your life."

The demon glared at Elyon from it's chained position. "Human scum," hissed the demon, "When the Empress has what she desires, you shall all beg to serve her instead of death." "And what does your empress desire?" asked Elyon. "Ultimate power;" responded the demon, "Power to create, power to destroy. Power to give life, and power to take it away."

"It's obvious we're not gonna get anywhere with this guy by just asking questions." Said Will. "Give me ten minutes alone with it," said Naruto, "And I'll make it talk." "I think it's a little early to resort to torture." Said Cornelia. "How about tickle torture?" asked Luffy. "That never works." Said Naruto.

Suddenly, the demon roared in rage and broke free of its chains. It lunged at Naruto, nocking him to the ground. The demon retreated to a corner, and Will saw that it had one of Naruto's kuni knifes in it's clawed hand.

Will and the others expected it to defend it's self. However, the demon did not; quite the contrary, the demon used the kuni to slit it's neck open. The demon fell to the ground and bleed to death within seconds. "Well this sucks!" exclaimed Naruto, "We're no better off than before." "There's always a bright side," said Will, "There's now four less Naz'riak to deal with."

Meanwhile…

"Report no.2." said the image of the Empress. "Great One," said demon no.2, who was now in command of the Naz'riak since no.1 burned its self, "Forgive me for delivering bad news." "Just do it already!" snapped the Empress. "Yes, my Empress," said the demon, "No younglings were culled last night. No.'s 1, 17 and 18 were slain by the Shinobi and those pirates. No.12 was captured. However I am certain that no.12 has silenced himself before he could say anything."

For several moments the Empress said nothing. "Great One," said demon no.2, "You have the power to have me destroyed. I only wait your command." "As I said to no.1," said the Empress, "Death is too good for you. I shall not reward failure with such a quick end. Instead, an example of you must be made. And to further my point, one other shall join you. No. 7! Step forward!"

At the Empress's command, demon no.7 joined no.2. "The two of you shall be transformed. Do not fail me as no.1 has. The time for the ritual fast approaches, and the culling is less than half completed. The Guardians, the Shinobi and these pirates must be eliminated at once!"

The end of chapter 13. Next chapter is going to be shorter, but still important, so don't miss it. Please read and review. See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Examinations

Last time three of the Naz'riak were killed: one by Shino, one by Zolo, and one by Chouji. However, Kiba and Akamaru were able to capture one before it could kill it's self. Elyon tried to get some information form the demon, but it broke free and killed its self before any real information was learned. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 14: Examinations

In an empty storeroom of the castle, Doc Chopper had set up his lab, in hopes of discovering the origins of the demons. Elyon, along with Will, Luffy, Naruto, Cornelia and Caleb and entered the makeshift lab to check on Chopper's progress. On several examination tables were the dissected remains of two Naz'riak, as well as several biots.

Chopper was studying a sample under his microscope, when he heard Elyon knocking at the lab door. "What have you found out?" asked Elyon. "More than you can imagine!" exclaimed Chopper, "More than you can imagine, come and see."

The blue-nosed reindeer showed Elyon the remains of the biots. "These creatures can be best described as 'Biological Robots,' or as the demons call them, biots for short. Someone somewhere has the means and the technology to 'grow' these creatures." "When you said grow," said Cornelia, "Do you mean like on a farm or something?" "More like in a fluid filled vat in a lab or a factory," said Chopper, "What's amazing about these creatures is that they can be adapted to perform any function, such as war machines, but also for manual labor."

"What about the demons?" asked Luffy. "They were also manufactured," said Chopper, "But in a completely different manor. Instead of mass production, these creatures were forged from energy made solid." "No doubt dark energy." Said Will.

"It still doesn't tell us who's controlling the demons," said Naruto, "Or where the children have been taken." "I just thought of something," said Caleb, "We may have an untapped source of information." "What?" asked Luffy. "Not a what," said Caleb, "But a who. Someone who has knowledge of dark magic and other things most foul."

"No!" exclaimed Elyon, "Absolutely not! I forbid it!" "Who are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "Do not answer that question Caleb!" exclaimed Elyon, "I will not, I shall not stoop so low as to ask 'him' for help!" "I just wanted to know who we're talking about." Said Naruto quietly.

"We're talking about Elyons' evil older brother," said Will, "The former Prince Phobos." "Just because we have the same parents," said Elyon angrily, "Doesn't make him my brother. As far as you need to know, I have no brother." "What did he do to make you disown him?" asked Luffy. "You got a pencil?" said Cornelia, "It's a long list."

"Let's see," said Elyon with much distaste, "Here's the short version: First he took over Metamore. Then he killed my birth parents. Then he drove Metamore into a 'dark age' while sucking up all the magic for himself. After learning of where I was all these years he turned me against my friends, made me believe they were evil. Finally, he was going to kill me and take my powers for his own. Does that answer your question Luffy?" "Pretty much." Said Luffy.

"You don't have to be there to ask him," said Caleb, "I can do it." "No," said Elyon, "I'll do it. I'm probably the only one he'll talk to. Have my former brother brought to the castle at once!"

The end of chapter 14. Next time, we finally get some answers on the Naz'riak. See you next time!


	15. Chapter 15: A Brothers Love

Last time, after viewing Doc Chopper's results on the biots and Naz'riak, Caleb suggested to Elyon that Phobos might know something about the enemy. Elyon flatly refused at first, but agreed in the end. On with the show!

Chapter 15: A Brothers' 'Love'

"Are you sure you're up for this?" asked Cornelia. "No," said Elyon, "But what choice do we have? If there's anyone who can shed some light on this situation, it's my former brother. Bring him in!"

Elyon and Cornelia, along with Naruto, Luffy, Caleb, Vathek, Will, Saske, Sakura, Zolo, Nami and about 50 guards were waiting in the main reception room of the castle. In the center of the room was a lone chair next to a small table.

Within a few moments Phobos was brought into the room. He had his hands bound and was flanked by another 20 guards. "Elyon!" said Phobos with a sly smile, "I was so surprised that you invited me back here. To what do I owe the honor of visiting you?" "You're here for one thing and one thing only Phobos," said Elyon sternly, "I need information."

"Ah yes," said Phobos, "So many children have been abducted. And if I'm not mistaken, the people are on the verge of chaos." "The situation with the people isn't what you're here for," said Will, "just answer the questions truthfully." "Assuming he's capable of telling the truth." Said Caleb.

"What makes you think I'll even bother to answer your questions, dear sister?" asked Phobos. "Do you enjoy spending the rest of your life in an 8 x 10 cell?" asked Elyon, "Assuming your answers help with the present crisis, I can arrange for better treatment for you: more comfortable living conditions; reading material; better food; just to name a few."

Phobos sat in the chair before speaking, "You know Elyon, if I were still in charge, something like this would have never gotten to where it is now. I would have relentlessly hunted down the demons and slaughtered them." "Oh please!" exclaimed Vathek, "You don't give a damn about the people! You would have sat by and watched, laughing no doubt."

"You have no right to judge me, traitor!" exclaimed Phobos. "Traitor? Against what?" asked Vathek, "Against a tyrant who pleasures in the suffering of his people?" "That's enough Vathek!" exclaimed Elyon, and Vathek backed off. "Now Phobos," said Elyon, "You have two choices: either you can help us and earn some creature comforts; or I'll make sure that you spend the rest of your life in darkness and silence."

"It'd be in your best interest to accept her offer," said Sakura, "Living out your life in sensory deprivation is one of the worst experience ever." "The first thing you'll lose, aside from your sight and hearing," said Saske, "Would be your sense of time. A few moments can seem like hours. Your mind would slowly become unstable; you wouldn't know reality from hallucination. Eventually there'll be nothing left but an empty shell."

"Then I have no choice but to accept your generous offer," said Phobos, "What do you want to know?" Naruto walked over to the desk, and placed several of the face like stones left by the Naz'riak. "What are these?" asked Naruto.

Phobos held up one of the orange stones for a better look. He studied it for several moments before saying, "I may not be sure, but this might be a Behelit." The very word seemed to ring with evil in Will's ears. "And what is a Behelit?" asked Elyon. "It is the symbol of The God Hand." Responded Phobos. Again, the words ringed with evil.

"And what is The God Hand?" asked Elyon. "They're a group of upper-level demons," responded Phobos, "Five creatures of unimaginable power from the depths of hell itself. There are few reliable facts on The God Hand, most of what I know is myth and rumor. But what is for certain is their overall mission: total chaos in all realities.

"These stones here, the green, orange and yellow Behilts, they are usually carried by acolytes of The God Hand. But a red one, that's very rare indeed. Sometimes called 'The Eggs of the Kings,' red Behelits are much more detailed, with the facial features distorted. But when the right circumstances occur, and don't ask me because I don't know, the facial features shift into a proper face. When that happens, and the eye markings open up, the holder of the red Behelit has the power to summon The God Hand directly to his or her dimension."

There was silence in the room before Will spoke, "What about The God Hand themselves?" "As I said," said Phobos, "The God Hand is made up of five upper-level demons, always five. Every now and then a member leaves the group for some reason or another. But someone else soon fills in the empty spot. I've heard a rumor that the newest member was human once, a man who betrayed his friends and comrades to demonic sacrifice." "Can they be killed?" asked Zolo.

At Zolo's question Phobos laughed heartily. "If they can be killed," said Phobos, "I do not know how. Is there anything else you want to know?" "Why are the Naz'riak taking children?" asked Will, "What does The God Hand want with innocent children?" "That I cannot tell you." Said Phobos. "Can't or won't?" asked Caleb grimly. "It could be for a number of reasons," said Phobos, "It could be for a sacrifice, or to make more demons. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Elyon. "Just one more thing," said Phobos as he looked towards Will, "That is to say, if you Guardians are to contend with The God Hand. I won't lie about your chances, but, you have my sympathies." At this Phobos smiled.

"I think we're dome here," said Elyon, "Guards, escort Phobos back to his cell. If his information helps with the present crisis, he is to have better living arrangement." As Phobos got up, he said, "There is one more thing I wish to say to you, Elyon." "Then say it and leave!" said Elyon.

"Despite all that I have done," said Phobos, "Despite what I tried to do to you, we're still family. I only hope that in the future, you'll think better of me." Elyon glared at Phobos, as if ready to order his head cut off, but then said, "I'll consider it. Now go!" At this, the guards surrounded Phobos again and they left the room.

"What a creep!" exclaimed Luffy. "I feel dirty just being in the same room as him." Said Sakura. "Am I the only one who thinks he was lying to us the whole time?" asked Cornelia. "Weather or not Phobos was lying," said Will, "One thing's for certain; If this God Hand is behind the Naz'riak and their empress, then this conflict just kicked up a few notches.

The end of chapter 15. Please note that the terms 'Behelit' and 'God Hand' belong to the anime/manga 'Berserk,' a very cool manga/show. Bloody and extremely violent, but still cool. Next chapter, the Naz'riak return, and for one ninja, it may be his last battle. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 16: Return of the MegaDemons

Last time, Phobos was brought to the castle, in hopes that he'd have answers on the demons and why they're taking children. All that was found out was that the stones the Naz'riak carried are called 'Behelits,' and that they're symbols of a demonic group called 'The God Hand.' On with the show!

Chapter 16: Return of the Mega-Demons

It was around noon as Rock Lee and Garra, along with Sanji and Usopp approached one of the last villages to be evacuated. "This is pointless," said Garra darkly, "Why am I wasting my time escorting children, when I should be hunting demons?" "It's all part of the mission we were given," said Rock Lee, "You had the chance to decline the mission, you choose to accept it." "Who knows what might happen today," said Sanji, "Maybe the demons might attack."

"Let them attack!" boasted Usopp, "If they have the guts to show up, I'll show them a thing or two!" "The only thing you'd show them," said Rock Lee, "Is your rear end as it rapidly vanishes into the distance." That remark brought laughter from Rock Lee and Sanji, and a glimmer of a grin from Garra.

"Let's just get the job done," said Sanji, "The sooner we get the children to safety, the sooner I can be with my beloved Nami!" _And the sooner I can be with Hay Lin_ thought Rock Lee. _But what of Sakura?_ he thought to himself, _What about my feelings for her? Focus Lee, focus on the mission at hand, then you can choose the one you love._

As the four entered the village, A strange vibe passed over Rock Lee and Garra. "Something approaches," said Garra, "Something most foul." "There!" exclaimed Rock Lee as he pointed at two tall figures at the other end of the village. "They look like that mega-demon Luffy fought." Said Sanji.

Rock Lee then grabbed Usopp by the shoulder, "Usopp, you really want to be a hero?" "Well," said Usopp in an uncertain tone of voice, "Maybe." "Then do this," said Rock Lee, "Head back to the castle as fast as you can and get help!" "That I can do," said Usopp as he turned back the way they came, "Feet, don't fail me now!" At that, Usopp disappeared into the distance, leaving behind a long dust trail. "He maybe a squirming coward," said Garra, "But he sure can run."

As the two mega-demons approached them, Garra said, "You two can stand aside, I'll take care of these pathetic worms." "You're crazy to try and take on those things alone!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "Kiba was right, you are a f#ck$ng psycho!" "No," said Garra, "That's where you're wrong. These demons kill because it pleases them to do it. I kill because it's who I am." "That doesn't make any sense at all." Said Sanji.

The two demons stopped within ten paces of Garra. "Leave this village Shinobi," hissed one of the mega-demons, "Or you and your comrades shall most assuredly die." "Sorry to disappoint you," said Garra darkly, "But I have a mission to carry out. Part of that mission is the destruction of you, a mission I shall carry out myself." "You stupid human!" exclaimed the other mega-demon, "We are the ultimate creations of the Empress! You have no chance against the two of us!"

"It's a chance I'll take." Said Garra as he uncorked the gourd on his back, sand soon began to flow out from it, "Come and get me." "Of course," said the first mega-demon, "Just one thing first. Think Fast!" The demon threw s small paper pouch at Garra's face. The sand reacted and tried to block the pouch, but the demon threw it too fast. The pouch exploded on contact, covering Garra's face in dark purple powder.

"Garra!" exclaimed Rock Lee as he began to move on the demons. "Stop!" exclaimed Garra, "They only blinded me. A temporary setback at best." "That's not all I've done to you!" hissed the mega-demon who threw the powder, "But you won't live to see it's other effects!" The two mega-demons charged Garra, slashing at him with their razor claws.

However, much to Sanji's astonishment, none of the slashes made any contact, for the sand coming out of Garra's gourd was blocking the attacks as if the sand had a life of it's own. "What in the name of the Great Blue is going on here?" asked Sanji. "Garra has the power to control sand," said Rock Lee, "By binding the sand with his chakra, Garra has made the perfect defense. The sand responds to the attacks instinctively. But wait until you see what Garra does on offence."

The demons kept attacking Garra without any effect, each slash blocked by the sand. All the wile Garra was clearing his eyes from the powder. "Now that I can see again," said Garra darkly, "The time has come to end this fight. SAND COFFINS!"

In less time to blink, both demons were covered in sand. They were incased so that they had no way to move. Only their faces were visible. "As I was saying to my comrades earlier," said Garra, "You demons kill because it gives you pleasure. I kill because it's who I am."

"Well before you kill us sand ninja," said one of the demons, "know this: That powder you got hit with did more than blind you. It contained a deadly poison, Nightshade poison to be exact. You should feel it's effects any second now. Death should follow within minutes. So you may kill us now, but you shall soon follow us down to hell!"

At this statement, a look of utter rage erupted on Garra's face. "SAND BURIAL!" Again, in less time to blink, the demons were crushed to death by the sand. Slowly the sand returned to Garra's gourd, and as he replaced the cork, Garra collapsed to the ground.

Rock Lee and Sanji rushed to his side. "Who would have thought that I'd be killed by such a simple method as poisoning." Ghasped Garra. "Save your strength!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "We'll get you back to the city!" "There's no time!" gasped Garra, "I can feel the poison working within me. I'm finished."

You're not finished!" Sanji and Rock Lee looked up to see Doc Chopper skidding to a halt. The doctor was in his reindeer form, which gave him an edge over speed. Chopper then shape-shifted back to his regular form and pulled open his black bag. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"Garra's been poisoned!" exclaimed Rock Lee. "What kind of poison?" asked Chopper." "The demon said it was Nightshade poison," said Sanji, "But it might have lied." "It's a risk I'm willing to take," said Chopper as it pulled out a vial of fluid and a syringe.

It was another half-hour before Will and the others arrived at the village. There she saw Sanji, Rock Lee and Chopper sitting by the still form of Garra. Hay Lin rushed over to Rock Lee. "Is he dead?" she asked. "I don't think so," said Rock Lee, "I'm not a doctor. "Well I am," said Chopper, "And he's not dead, not yet anyway. He'll be out like this for a few days. If I had been another minute later getting here, it would have been too late."

Back at the castle, Elyon had called a meeting with the heads of each group. "This fiasco has gone on long enough!" exclaimed Elyon, "we nearly lost someone today!" "It would be a lot easier if we knew where the demons were hiding," said Naruto, "believe it!" "From what Chopper told me," said Luffy, "Each biot had a computer in it's head. He said that if we can access that computer, we could trace the location of the demon's base, or something like that."

"There's just one problem," said Will, "We don't have anything to access the biot's hard drive." Just then, Taranee, who was also in the room, spoke up, "I think I might know someone who can help. Someone who has the technology to access the biot's hard drives, and he can be trusted to keep his mouth shut."

"Who?" asked Elyon. "Why none other than Heatherfield's own Martin Tubbs of course." Said Taranee with a smile. "And how do you expect to get Martin Tubbs to help us?" asked Irma, who was also in the room. "That's the best part," said Taranee slyly, "You're going to kidnap him and charm him into helping us."

"I think having your powers sealed up and then unsealed might have scrambled your brains!" exclaimed Irma, "Because there's no way in heaven, earth or hell am I kidnapping and charming a Turbo Nerd!" "You wouldn't want your parents to know about that incident with Andrew Hornby," said Cornelia quietly, who was also in the room, "Would you?" (See W.I.T.C.H. book#2 'The Disappearances)

Irma laughed at Cornelia's threat. "They would never believe that I turned a boy into a frog!" laughed Irma. "That maybe true," said Cornelia, "But they might just believe that you went clubbing, and thought they won't believe that you changed your appearance, they'll think you used a fake I.D." This apparently caused Irma's blood to boil for steam was rising from her head. "I'll do it!" said Irma reluctantly, "But girl, you owe me big time for this!" "Just put it on my tab." Said Cornelia.

The end of chapter 16. Next chapter, enter Martin Tubbs. See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: The Worlds' Biggest

Last time, the Empress sent her newest mega-demons to take more children and to eliminate our heroes. Unfortunately for the demons, Rock Lee, Garra and Sanji were in the village they decided to attack. With Usopp rushing back to Meridian for help, Garra faced the two Naz'riak by himself. Garra slew the two mega-demons, but not before being poisoned with deadly Nightshade. Garra was moments from death when Doc Chopper rushed in to cure him. Back in Meridian, Taranee suggested that Irma could convince Martin Tubbs to help. Martin, Heatherfield's biggest brain and long-time stalker of Irma, might be able to access the hard drives of the biots. Irma refused at first, but agreed after some convincing words from Cornelia. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 17: The Worlds' Biggest Turbo-Nerd

"You really are sick!" exclaimed Irma, "You know that?" "I have my moments." Said Cornelia smugly. No more than five minutes ago, Will used the Heart of Candracar to create a Fold, which allowed Martin Tubbs to literally fall into the castle library. By now, Elyon, Naruto, Luffy, Will, Matt and Caleb were finishing up explaining the situation to him. So here was Irma and Cornelia, waiting outside the door, waiting for Will, Matt and the others to return with Martins' answer.

"I still can't believe that to beat the demons," said Irma darkly, "We need the help of the worlds' biggest turbo-nerd." "Oh come on!" exclaimed Hay Lin, who was also waiting there, "He's not that big of a nerd." "You misheard me," said Irma, "He's a turbo-nerd! There's a difference."

"How bad could he be?" asked Sakura, who was also waiting. "First of all," said Irma, "He's been stalking me for years. He's obsessed with science. I wish he'd put his full focus into science instead of multitasking to accommodate me in his sick fantasies." "How do you know he fantasizes about you?" asked Hay Lin. "Call it woman's intuition." Said Irma.

Just then, Elyon, Will, Caleb, Naruto and Luffy came out of the library. "Well?" asked Hay Lin. "He'll help us," said Will, "But Martin has one request." "Let me guess," said Irma, "He wants me to get down on my knees and beg for his help, the little pervert." That last part Irma muttered under her breath.

"It's not that drastic," said Elyon, "He just wants to hear you ask." Irma hesitated before saying, "Okay, I'll do it. But when this whole mess is over, you," she pointed at Cornelia, then Will and then Elyon, "Are buying me a new wardrobe for fall, winter, spring and next summer!" Irma then gathered her full dignity and strode into the library.

There stood Martin admiring the many books arranged along the walls. He then noticed Irma and a large grin broke onto his face. "Irma!" exclaimed Martin as he took his glasses off for cleaning, "Isn't is glorious!" "What's glorious?" asked Irma. "Here we are!" exclaimed Martin as he put his glasses back on, "In a parallel dimension! And here you are, fighting against a demonic force trying to take the children of this world! And you have ninjas and pirates from other dimensions helping you! I am so geeking out here!"

"I can't believe you!" exclaimed Irma, "Innocent children have been taken from their families to a unknown fate, and you find the situation glorious?" "That's not it," said Martin in a more serious tone, "What I meant was that being in a parallel dimension is a scientist's dream come true." Irma took a calming breath before saying, "So you're okay with the fact that I and my friends have magic powers? And that Elyon is the queen here?"

"I'm more than okay," said Martin, his grin returning, "I've always knew there was something special about you girls, especially you. Oh and you can trust me to keep your powers a secret." "Well then," said Irma, "Will you help us find where the demons have taken the children?" asked Irma. "Yes," said Martin, "But on one condition, and it's a really small condition."

_Here it comes_ thought Irma, "What is it?" "One kiss," said Martin, "On the lips, no tongue, lasting no less than 3.5 seconds." Irma was severally tempted to yell 'No F#ck$ng Way!' but her sense of reason kicked in, _it's for the children_. "Okay," said Irma reluctantly, "But if you tell anyone about this, if you go bragging to anyone, I'll castrate you." "Fair enough," said Martin as he took off his glasses, "Now pucker up my little turtledove."

Irma took several cleansing breaths, kept thinking _it's for the children, it's for the children,_ closed her eyes, and kissed Martin. Five seconds later they broke apart for air. _That wasn't so bad,_ thought a surprised Irma, _and when you get down to it, he's not that bad looking with his glasses off… What am I thinking? He's a f#ck$ng turbo-nerd!_

But before Irma could think anything else, her train of thought was interrupted by the exclimation of "Oh my god! She did it!" followed by several whistles, wolf-howls and clapping from the doorway, for Cornelia, Taranee, Hay Lin, Will, Caleb, Elyon, Sakura, Naruto and Luffy were watching. "How long have they been there?" whispered a highly embarrassed Irma, blushing five shades of red. "Long enough!" whispered an equally embarrassed Martin, who was blushing six shades red.

With her rage treating to boil over, Irma grabbed Martin by the shirt collar and began to drag him out of the library. "I swear I had nothing to do with them!" exclaimed Martin. "I don't give a damn!" exclaimed Irma, "Come on you pervert! I've kept my end of the bargain, now it's time for you to keep yours!" "Where are you taking me?" asked Martin. "To Doc Chopper's lab!" exclaimed Irma, "You've got work to do!"

Pausing at the door, Irma glared at her friends each in turn. "Not one word of this to anyone back home!" said Irma, "You here me? Not one f#ck$ng word!" With an extra glare at Cornelia, Irma dragged Martin out of the library, and down to Chopper's lab.

"That was priceless!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "The look on her face when Martin asked her to kiss him!" "Why didn't you bring your camera?" asked Cornelia to Taranee, "That kiss was solid gold!" "I knew I forgot something!" exclaimed Taranee.

The end of chapter 17. Next chapter, while Martin tries to locate the base of the Naz'riak, Sakura and Saske reveal, what they hope, is the origin of the Empress. See you next time!


	18. Chapter 18: The Legend of PaiMey Matoya

Last time, Will used the Heart of Candracar to bring Martin Tubbs into Metamore. He agreed to help locate the missing children, but only if Irma would kiss him, which she did, reluctantly of course. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 18: The Legend of Pai-mey Matoya

Down in Chopper's lab, Martin was examining the remains of the Naz'riak and the biots. "This is incredible," said Martin, "The amount of energy required to make these creatures, let alone bring them to life must be astronomical." He turned to Chopper, "This is the work of an extremely powerful spell caster."

"Have you seen the biots yet?" asked Chopper. For some reason, Chopper seemed to get alone just fine with Martin, possibly due to the fact that the two are both students of science. "I have," said Martin, "And I have already hooked up my computer to one of their hard drives. It won't be long before we discover where the demons have taken the children." Thanks to some careful Folding on Will's part, Martin was able to retrieve his laptop and some other equipment of his from Heatherfield. Just then Matt and Nigel poked their heads into the lab. "There's a big meeting in the study upstairs," said Matt, "I doubt you brains would want to miss it."

Upstairs in the study, nearly everyone had assembled for the meeting. "What's going on?" asked Luffy. "Saske and Sakura said they have something to say," said Naruto, "They wouldn't tell me." "They wouldn't have asked all of us to be here if it wasn't important." Said Will. Finally after everyone was assembled in the study, Saske and Sakura stood up to speak:

"The reason why we're all meeting now," said Saske, "Is that I believe Sakura and I may have discovered the identity of the Empress." "That is," said Sakura, "We think we have, but I could be wrong." "Wouldn't be the first time." Muttered Ino. "Moving right along," said Sakura, but her inner ego raged, _you'll pay for interrupting me Ino! You shall pay dearly!_ "Back home, there are several stories about the Great Ninja War which took place over 100 years ago."

"What this about a Great Ninja War?" asked Naruto, "This is the first I've ever heard of it." "Remember your history lesions Naruto!" said Saske, but then he corrected himself, "Okay, wrong person to ask." "I'll explain," said Shikamaru, "The Great Ninja War was stated when a simple land dispute between several nobles escalated out of control. This was just after the founding of our village, Konohamaru. Now, each noble had contracted his or her own private army of Shinobi. Thousands of ninjas were killed in battle, and civilians died by the tens of thousands, all just to further the greed of the nobility.

"Then came one Pai-mey Matoya, a female Jonin from my home village of Konohamaru. Pai-mey wasn't a great fighter. However, she excelled at infiltration and assassination. Pai-mey was so good at killing she began to enjoy it. Well one day the worst thing happened to Pai-mey, the war ended. With no more missions for killing, Pai-mey returned to studying ancient justus. It wasn't long before the first Hokage discovered that Pai-mey had delved into forbidden ninja arts."

"Like the 'Five Pronged Seal!" exclaimed Naruto. "Exactly," said Shikamaru, "So the first Hokage ordered Pai-mey to stop what she was doing. Pai-mey answered by running, so the first Hokage and several Jonin gave chase. Unfortunately for the Hokage, Pai-mey was also an expert at stealth and concealment. After months of searching, the first Hokage and his Jonin had Pai-mey cornered. As I said, while Pai-mey wasn't such a good fighter, she excelled in stealth and assassination, and she recently learned how to set up elaborate booby-traps. Many Jonin died capturing Pai-may, but she was finally returned to Konohamaru.

"I'm sure this is all interesting," said Zolo, "But what has the story have to do with the present situation?" "I'm getting to that," said Shikamaru, "So just sit and spin. After a lengthy trial, Pai-mey was sentenced to life imprisonment. However, she escaped from custody and disappeared again. For over a year, the first Hokage chased Pai-mey, she being one step ahead of him the whole time. Finally Pai-mey was cornered near a large swamp. She went into the swamp, but didn't come out. The swamp was dragged, but they never found her body."

"Great story," said Zolo, "But still, what does it have to do with the Empress and the Naz'riak?" "Just hold your swords and stroke them!" exclaimed Nami, "He's getting to it." "Thanks," said Shikamaru as he continued, "The point is, one of the forbidden jutsus Pai-mey was studying was one on who to create your own demon army."

There was a few moments of silence before Saske stated, "Here's the bombshell; All descriptions of Pai-mey during and after the war told that she always had a red stone around her neck. A red stone that had distorted facial features."

"You mean Pai-mey had a red Behelit?" exclaimed Elyon. "That's exactly what he meant," said Sakura, "There's a distinct chance that the Empress is Pai-mey." "No disrespect," said Kiba, "But the Great Ninja War was over a hundred years ago. Pai-mey would be at least 125 years old." "Assuming that she survived the swamp," said Hinata quietly, "How did she get to this dimension?"

"That I don't know," said Shikamaru, "I only know what was in the records of a hundred years ago." "Well let's look at the facts at hand," said Taranee, "Pai-mey studied forbidden ninja arts on sealing up powers and demon creation. The empress made the Naz'riak and taught them how to seal up powers. Pai-mey had a red Behelit. The Naz'riak all carry different color Behelits."

"I just want to say that I find it hard to believe," said Sanji, "That the one who's giving us all the cold soup, is a 125 year old ninja assassin." "Same here." Agreed Nami. "Why Nami!" exclaimed Sanji, "I didn't know you cared!" "I don't chrome dome!" exclaimed Nami, "I just agree with your opinion!" "Ancient ninja or not," said Luffy, "She's still gotta go down!"

"My point exactly!" said Shikamaru. "They're right," said Naruto, "Weather or not the Empress is in fact Pai-mey Matoya, this has to stop before any more children are taken." "Let's not forget," said Will, "We still need to find where they're keeping the ones they've already taken."

Just then, Martin's PDA beeped, he had it linked to his laptop. "My computer's done searching the biot's hard drive!" exclaimed Martin, "I know exactly where the children have been taken, as well as the base of the demons!" "Where!" exclaimed Elyon, who had grabbed hold of Martin's hand in earnest, "For the love of God, where are they?"

"The base of the Naz'riak is in an abandoned mineshaft 70 miles to the south-east, the base is exactly 1,701 feet down the mine. The children are in a side chamber 20 feet further down the mine." "Then the Empress and the Naz'riak had better look out," said Naruto, "Because we're coming to rescue the children and to kick demon ass! Believe it!"

Arrangements for the strike on the mine was made within the hour. Elyon had teleported our heroes to the location specified by Martin. Set in to side of a shadowy mountain was the mineshaft. "This is it," said Will, "The children are our priority. Securing their safety is the most important part. Once the children are secure, then we take out the demons."

As our heroes prepared to enter the mine, Irma pulled Martin away to talk. "Any chance for a good luck kiss before we descend into the darkness?" asked Martin hopefully. "Don't hold your breath," said Irma flatly, "Besides, you're not going down there." "Why not?" asked Martin. "Well," said Irma, "For starters, you don't have any powers that can help in a fight."

"I may not have warrior skills like Caleb and Matt," said Martin, "Nor do I have super-strength like Nigel. But I have my intelligence, and that's got to count for something." "It does," said Irma, "You're one of the smartest people I know. I just don't what to see you get hurt. Besides, someone got to stay up here and stay with Elyon."

Meanwhile, Elyon was arguing with Cornelia, "But I've got to go with you!" protested Elyon, "It's my responsibility as Queen to see to the safety of the children!" "And what happens if some demon kills you?" asked Cornelia, "Who will lead the people if you die?" "I'd be a lousy queen if I didn't risk my life for the people every now and then," said Elyon, "My place is with you guys."

Cornelia sighed before saying, "Look, trust me here. We'll save the children, all of them. I promise you." At that point tears began to fall from Elyon's eyes as she embraced her friend. "I trust you more than anyone else," said Elyon, "Just don't get yourself killed in the process." "Who me?" asked Cornelia, "The thought never crossed my mind."

Elsewhere, Rock Lee was finally gathering the nerve for what he so desperately wanted to say. _Okay Lee,_ he thought, _This is it, so don't choke out now._ He walked over to Hay Lin and asked, "Miss Hay Lin? If it's not too much trouble…" he froze in mid sentence. "What is it Lee?" asked Hay Lin. "What I want to say," said Rock Lee, sweat poring down his forehead, "Is that, when this is all over, and we're still here, would you do the honor of attending a social event with me?"

_Oh my god! _Thought hay Lin excitedly, _He's finally asking me out oh a date!_ "I'd be more than honored Lee." Answered Hay Lin. Rock Lee smiled his teeth 'pinning' smile before turning around. He sighed with relief as he walked over to where Naruto, Saske and Sakura were preparing. "Naruto," said Rock Lee, "I just want to thank you for allowing me the honor of accompanying you on this mission."

He then faced Saske, "Saske, it's been a privilege working with you." Rock Lee then faced Sakura, "Sakura, it would have never worked out between us." He then turned around and walked away. "What would have never worked out?" asked Sakura. "Gee Sakura," said Ino slyly, "For someone so smart, you sure don't know anything about how the mind of a boy works." "I know plenty about the male psyche!" exclaimed Sakura, "I just don't like to talk about it!" "Women!" sighed both Naruto and Saske.

Back with Martin and Irma, Martin finally conceded to stay aboveground. "It's better this way," said Irma, "Like I said, I don't want you to get hurt." Irma then went back towards the entrance of the mine. _It may be better for now,_ thought Martin, b_ut someday my love, someday I'll prove to you that I'm more than a turbo-nerd._

Thanks to some handy stretching on Luffy's part, the argument between Sakura and Ino had calmed down. "If you to can't keep your rivalry quiet," said Will, "Then you're staying up here. Is that clear?" "I'll stop if she stops." Said Sakura. "Then I'll stop," said Ino as she held out her hand to shake, "Truce?" "Truce." Said Sakura as she shook Ino's hand, "But only until the end of the mission." "Agreed."

"Now that that out of the way," said Caleb, "Let's finish this." With one last look at the bright blue sky, Will entered the mineshaft, followed by the rest of our heroes.

The end of chapter 18. Next chapter, out heroes set out to save the children and to stop the Empress from doing whatever she's gonna do. See you next time!


	19. Chapter 19: Into the Darkness

Last time Shikamaru told our heroes the tale of one Pai-mey Matoya, a ninja who lived 100 years ago. Apparently Pai-mey and the Empress share several factors, making it possible that the two are one and the same. After that, Martin's computer located the base of the Naz'riak, as well as where the missing children have been taken. With all preparations made, our heroes now descend into the base of the enemy. On with the show!

Chapter 19: Into the Darkness

With one last look at the bright blue sky, Will entered the mineshaft, followed by the rest of our heroes. The tunnel went straight for about 50 feet into the mountain, then the shaft began it's downward slope. With the light from the outside fading, everyone turned on they're flashlights, thanks to Will and some handy Folding. As the light from the outside continued to fade, the first thing Cornelia noticed was the sudden drop in heat, and the rise of humidity. "If I'd known if it'd be this humid," said Cornelia, "I wouldn't have had my hair done yesterday."

"Would you have come even if you did know?" asked Irma. "Yes," said Cornelia, "I would have." "Knock it off you two," said Will, "The last thing we need is any more arguing amongst ourselves."

"You sound tense, Will," said Matt, "Is everything alright?" "I feel fine," said Will, "It's just that I had this weird dream last night." "Well," said Naruto, "Tell us about it." "Yeah," said Luffy, "Let's hear it." "Okay," said Will as she recounted her dream:

"In my dream I was walking down a corridor of a strange castle. It wasn't the castle back in Meridian, or the Temple of Candracar. No, it was someplace I had never been to. I stopped and saw three tapestries on the wall. The first showed a bright silver stag facing this huge cloud of darkness in the shape of a snake with red eyes. The second tapestry was of a silver hand inscribed in a bronze circle. The hand appeared to be holding onto a gold hammer. Finally, the third one showed a large orange and gold colored dragon that looked to be on fire.

"As I was looking at the tapestries, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see this really strange man." "How strange was he?" asked Naruto. "He was wearing a blue cloak with the hood over his head," continued Will, "so I didn't get to see much of his face." "What's so weird about that?" asked Luffy. "The weird part," said Will, "Was that I could see his eyes, which were glowing bright blue.

"This Stranger then spoke my name again, 'Will Vandom, you must listen to what I have to say.' 'Who are you?' I asked. 'My name is unimportant for now,' he said, 'But what is important is that when we finally meet in the waking world, you and your fellow Guardians must pay heed to what I have to say.' Next think I knew, I woke up."

"Now that is weird." Said Sakura. "I've had weirder dream," said Naruto, "This one time, I dreamed about a dog, a cat, a rabbit, a hamster and a donkey, and they were all reenacting 'Attack of the Clones.' The dog was Anakin, the cat was Obi-wan, the rabbit was Palpatine, the hamster was Yoda and the donkey was C-3P0. the donkey didn't want to be C-3P0, he wanted to be R2-D2. The cat said 'okay, knock yourself out,' the donkey did knock himself out, and the hamster said 'Donkey-Punch!'"

"I don't get it," said Taranee, "Is that supposed to be funny?" "Well it seemed funny when I dreamt it," said Naruto, "Because I woke up laughing." "Weather or not my dream was weird or funny isn't the point," said Will, but she was interrupted by Luffy, "This one time, I dreamt I was being eaten by a shark." "That wasn't a dream!" exclaimed Nami, "you fell asleep with your leg in the water, again!"

"What I'm trying to say," said Will, "Is that I don't think my dream was just a dream. I think it was a vision of sorts." "Well whatever it was," said Saske, "We've got something else to worry about." "What?" asked Sakura. "There's a fork in the tunnel." Said Zolo. "He's right!" exclaimed Luffy as he held up a fork that was on the floor of the shaft.

"Not that!" exclaimed Nami, "That!" She pointed up ahead to where the tunnel branched off in two directions; left and right. "Which way do we go now?" asked Hay Lin. "Wait a second," said Irma, "Martin never said anything about choosing which way." "That doesn't matter," said Will, "There is an easy way to decide which tunnel is the correct one."

Pulling out the Heart of Candracar, Will focused her energy on the crystal. The crystal glowed its usual bright pink, and it pointed at the left tunnel. "It's the left one." Said Will. She; Matt; Cornelia; Caleb, Naruto; Saske; Sakura; Ino; Shikamaru; Choji; Taranee; Nigel; Nami; and Zolo began to go down the left tunnel just as Luffy asked "Did you say 'left?'" "Right!" answered Will. "Then right we go!" said Luffy as he; Irma; Hinita; Shino; Kiba; Akamaru; Hay Lin; Rock Lee; Sanji; Usopp and Chopper proceeded down the starboard tunnel.

It wasn't until they'd reached a large open cave in the tunnel about half an hour later, when Will noticed that several of the group was missing. "Where's Luffy?" asked Zolo. "Where's Sanji, Usopp and Chopper?" asked Nami. "Hinita, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru are missing as well." Said Saske. "Hey Lin and Rock Lee are also gone!" exclaimed Taranee.

"When was the last time we all saw them?" asked Caleb. "It was back where the tunnel branched off," said Ino, "They must have gone the other way." "That moron!" exclaimed Nami, "When Luffy asked which way to go, he thought you were telling him to take the right tunnel." "I did," said Will, "He asked if we were going left, I told him left was the correct tunnel. He can't be that dense to take what I said for real, can he?"

"He is," said Zolo calmly, as if this time of situation happened all the time, "I'll go back and get him." "Wait!" exclaimed Naruto, "does anybody else smell that?" "Smell what?" asked Irma. "That smell," said Naruto, "That which smells like poppies." "Opium gas!" exclaimed Shikamaru, but it was too late. The poppies seed gas had worked it's effect, and everyone in the chamber was knocked out, except for Naruto, who had a stronger constitution than anyone else. He remained awake long enough to see several Naz'riak enter the chamber, wearing gas masks. Before finally succumbing to the gas, Naruto saw one of them pointing at Nami, Zolo, Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia, Saske and Sakura in turn…

Back in the other branch of the tunnel, it had finally dawned on Luffy that things were not as they should be. "Hold on!" he exclaimed, "Where are the others?" "I thought they were behind us." Said Kiba. "Well they're not," said Sanji, "And they're not in front of us either." "Oh crap!" exclaimed Usopp, "We're lost!"

The end of chapter 19. Next chapter, Luffy and the others trace their way back to Will and her group to discover what had happened. What has happened after the gas? You'll find out in the next chapter. Until then, please read and review. See you next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Seperated in the Dark

Last time our heroes descended into the mineshaft towards the base of the Naz'riak. While traveling down the tunnel, Will recounted a weird dream she had the previous night, involving a strange man with glowing blue eyes. Upon reaching a split in the tunnel, Will, along with Matt; Cornelia; Caleb, Naruto; Saske; Sakura; Ino; Shikamaru; Choji; Taranee; Nigel; Nami; and Zolo took the left path, as designated by the Heart of Candracar. Luffy however, having misunderstood what Will said, took the right path, along with Irma; Hinita; Shino; Kiba; Akamaru; Hay Lin; Rock Lee; Sanji; Usopp and Chopper. Just as Will and her group realized that Luffy and the others were missing, She and everyone with her were knocked out with sleeping gas, while Naruto seeing the Naz'riak choosing several of the group, before he passed out. We now continue with Luffy and his group just as they realize thay they took the wrong tunnel. On with the show!

Chapter 20: Separated in the Dark

Back in the other branch of the tunnel, it had finally dawned on Luffy that things were not as they should be. "Hold on!" he exclaimed, "Where are the others?" "I thought they were behind us." Said Kiba. "Well they're not," said Sanji, "And they're not in front of us either." "Oh crap!" exclaimed Usopp, "We're lost!"

"We're not lost!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "We just went the wrong way. It's a simple matter of just turning around and coming back to the fork in the tunnel." Usopp however, wasn't listening, for he was having a panic attack, for he was running back and forth along the tunnel, yelling at the top of his lungs and waving his arms about like a mad chicken.

"Is he always like this?" asked Kiba. "Not always," said Sanji, "Just when it looks really bad." "It's not that bad!" exclaimed Hay Lin who was trying her best to keep control of the situation, "This is totally not a big deal." "This is a big deal!" exclaimed Usopp, "It's a very big deal! We're gonna be stuck down here forever!'

Meanwhile, Hinita was crouched down by the tunnel wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Are you alright?" asked Chopper. "This may sound crazy," said Hinita in a shaky voice, "But I don't do so well in confined spaces." "Your claustrophobic?" exclaimed Irma, "You're telling us this now? When we're several hundred feet underground? Are you crazy or something!"

"Irma!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "You're not helping! And somebody smack him, please!" she was referring to Usopp. "Gladly," said Irma as she delivered a loud slap to Usopp's face. "What'd you do that for!" exclaimed Usopp. "One," said Irma, "You're annoying. Two, you're making too much noise." "You're all making too much noise!" exclaimed Hinita, "You're sucking up all the air!"

"Just calm down Hiniat," said Hay Lin, "Everything's gonna be alright!" "My Lungs Are Imploding!" yelled Hinita, just before she was slapped Hay Lin. "Everybody just shut the f#ck up!" exclaimed Hay Lin, "We're not gonna die down here, there's no shortage of air, and we're certainly not lost. We'll just go back the way we came, and make sure we take the right tunnel, and by right, I mean correct tunnel."

"I'll lead," said Luffy, but was stopped by Kiba. "You expect us to follow you?' asked Kiba, "You who can't even tell his right from his left?" "I do know my right from my left!" exclaimed Luffy, "I just get confused sometimes." "That's not all you are," said Kiba, "I think you're a few eggs short of a dozen."

"Are you calling me crazy?" asked Luffy. "No," said Kiba, "I'm calling you stupid!" "Don't call me stupid!" raged Luffy as he made ready to hit Kiba, "Gum Gum Blast!" His arm stretched out to hit Kiba in the face, but Kiba moved out of the way. Kiba then made ready to slash Luffy with his kuni, but both were slammed against the tunnel walls by two, well-placed gusts of air from Hay Lin.

"If I have to tell you one more time to shut up," said Hay Lin, "I'll rip out your tongues and make you eat them! Now, we're going back the way we came, and we're gonna catch up with the others." At that, Hay Lin began back the way she and those with her followed.

Soon after, they reached the branch in the tunnel. "Now, Luffy," said Hay Lin, "We're going down that tunnel," she pointed at the one to the left, "Is that clear?" "Absolutely!' exclaimed Luffy. "Good," said Hay Lin, "Let's go."

After another twenty minutes of walking, those in the group with sensitive noses(Kiba, Chopper and Akamaru) began to smell something odd. "Am I the only one who smells that?" asked Kiba. "What do you smell?" asked Rock Lee. "The same thing I smell," said Chopper, "And I smell poppies." "The bastard demons are using Opium gas!" exclaimed Shino. "It's faint," said Kiba, and Akamaru barked in agreement, "Like it has already dissipated."

"Well just in case," said Chopper as he pulled out a small glass jar from his bag, "Everyone rub some of this under your noses, it'll keep the gas from affecting you." "What is it?" asked Hay Lin as she took a small bit of white paste from the jar, and applied it to her upper lip. She winces as she breathed in through her nose. "Good god!" exclaimed Irma as she finished rubbing her paste to her lip, "What is this stuff?" "Essence of garlic, onion and a little bit of stink-weed," said Chopper, "Works every time."

"No way I'm putting that crap under my hyper-sensitive nose!" exclaimed Kiba. 'You think you've got problems," said Usopp, "My nose is bigger than yours." "It's not how big it is," said Sanji, "It's how you use it. I don't mind the smell. If it weren't for the stink-weed, I'd enjoy it." "If he can take it!" exclaimed Usopp as he took an extra large glop of paste, "Then so can I!" He applied the paste to his lip, and almost fainted. "Forgot to mention," said Chopper, "A little of this stuff goes a long way. "Now he tells me!" groaned Usopp.

"Well," said Kiba reluctantly as he prepared to apply the paste to his lip, "If you can't beet them, join them." He rubbed the paste to his lip, and shuddered instantly. Kiba then applied some of the paste to Akamaru, "Come on boy, it's all go or no go."

Once everyone has their lip pasted, they proceeded down the tunnel again, only at a much quicker pace. Within five minutes, they had reached the cavern where Will and her group were gassed. Chopper passed around two more jars of the paste to help wake up those who were gassed. Within seconds, those who were gassed were coughing awake. "God!" exclaimed a groggy Naruto, "What's that smell?"

"Don't ask," said Rock Lee, but he was interrupted by an annoyed, and probably hung-over Ino, "No! Please ask! I'm sure we'd all like to know what this sh$t is that's been rubbed under our noses!" "Essence of garlic, onion and stink-weed." Answered Chopper. "Well lucky us!" said Shikamaru sarcastically. "Not bad," said Choji, "Take away the stink-weed, add some essence of tomato, cheese, maybe some pepperoni and olives and you'd have a great pizza."

Just then Will noticed that not everybody who was with her when gassed, wasn't there. "Where's Taranee? Where's Nigel?" "Where's Cornelia?" exclaimed Caleb. "They took them," said Naruto, his temper rising, "The demons, they also took Saske, Sakura, Nami and Zolo." "They took Saske?" exclaimed Ino. "My beloved Nami has been kidnapped!" exclaimed Sanji. "Why them?" asked Naruto, "Why them and nobody else?" "Who cares!" exclaimed Ino, "They took Saske!" "They took Nami away from me!" exclaimed Sanji

"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Shikamaru, "You're winning is giving me a headache!" "Actually," said Chopper, "It's a side affect of the gas." "I don't care about the gas," said Shikamaru, "I'm just plain tired of listening to her (Ino) pinning and crooning over Saske, 'Saske this' and 'Saske that,' day in and day out. It's enough to drive a man mad." He then turned to face Sanji, "And you, I've had enough having to listen to your crooning. Well get this pal; she'll never love you!"

There was a moment of silence as Sanji sat down against the tunnel wall, a stunned look on his face. "You insensitive bastard!" exclaimed Ino, "That was uncalled for and below the belt!" "Well it's the truth," said Shikamaru, "And inconvenient truth, but the truth nonetheless. And here's another; the only two reasons you're crooning after Saske is that he's got a pretty face, and that Sakura likes him. You're so jealous of Sakura it boils your blood."

"Me!" exclaimed Ino, "Jealous of that pinked haired billboard-brow! I think not!" "And what about me?" asked Caleb, his sword drawn and ready, "You want to start on how I croon and pine over Cornelia? Because if you start with me, it'll be the last thing you do!" "I have no intention to start with you," said Shikamaru, "My problem is with her because I've had to put up with her for so long, and with 'Loverboy' there because he croons the loudest."

"Since you've opened up the door on inconvenient truths," said Ino, "Here's one for you; you are think you're better than everyone else, just because you think ahead. Well you're not! I've had it with your arrogance and pride! In fact, I've had enough of you!" "I've also had enough of you!" exclaimed Shikamaru, "You bleached haired bitch!" Exactly one second later, Ino slapped Shikamaru across the face. Two seconds later, Shikamaru slapped Ino in return. Three seconds later, the two were kissing passionately, and were locked in a passionate embrace.

Naruto, Choji, Shino, Hinita, Kiba and Rock Lee each looked like a donkey kicked them each in the head. "Well f#ck me running!" exclaimed Shino, "How long has this been brewing?" "At least since the Chûnin exam three years ago," said Choji, "Or so I think."

"Oh get a room!" muttered Irma. "You thin Martin kisses that passionately?" asked Hay Lin. "That had nothing to do with passion!" said Irma, "And I'd thank you to never mention it again. I'll never kiss Martin Tubbs like that, not in a million years!"

Back on the surface, Elyon was anxiously pacing back and fourth, waiting for the return of her friends, ands the children. "They've been down there for over two hours," said Elyon, "What's taking so long?" "Have patience my Queen," said Vathek (he being too tall to fit in the tunnel) "It'll take as long as it has to take." Suddenly, Martin violently sneezed twice. "Bless you," said Elyon, "you okay?" "I just have this feeling," said Martin, "That someone's talking about me behind my back."

"I seriously doubt that," said Elyon as she idly looked up at the sky. Something troubled her as she asked Vathek, "Is there supposed to be an eclipse today?" For the moon above was rapidly making it's way to cross the path of the sun. "Not to my knowledge." Said Vathek. "I know what I'm about to say has been said a lot," said Martin, "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

Down in the cavern, Ino and Shikamaru were still locked in passion. "I hate to end this tender moment," said Hay Lin, "And really I do, but we should be moving on. You know, friends and children to save, demons and biots to kill, and an Empress to punish."

Reluctantly, Ino and Shikamaru broke from their kiss, both gasping for air. With each giving a look for more 'fun' later, they got up. "Before we continue," said Will to Shikamaru, "I believe you owe someone an apology." "You're right," said Shikamaru as he turned to Sanji and held out his and, "I'm sorry." "No need to apologies," said Sanji, "I should have realized long ago that I'd have no chance with Nami."

"Oh don't say that Sanji!" exclaimed Luffy, "I'm sure she likes you." "No," said Sanji calmly, "I'm just a hopeless romantic who can cook." "Cook yes," said Hinita, "Hopeless, not likely. There's always hope, you just have to know where to look for it."

With these words, our heroes continued their decent into the darkness, not knowing the fate of their friends, or if they're still alive.

The end of chapter 20. Don't worry, Cornelia and the others are still alive. Next chapter, the identity of the Empress is finally uncovered. See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21: The Empress Reveled

Last chapter, it was near chaos with Luffy and his group as Usopp nearly lost it, while Hinita was suffering from near claustrophobia. Hay Lin took control of the situation of having Irma slap Usopp, while Hay Lin slapped Hinita. After backtracking to the correct tunnel, Hay Lin and her group found the unconscious forms of Will and her group. Upon reviving those gassed by the Naz'riak, it was discovered that the demons took Taranee, Nigel, Cornelia, Saske, Sakura, Nami and Zolo. Why them and nobody else? We don't know yet. After being fed up with Ino and Sanji winning over the ones they 'love' being taken by the demons, Ino slapped Shikamaru. Shikamaru slapped Ino in retaliation, then they both realized that they love each other. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 21: The Empress Reveled

Cornelia slowly regained consciousness to discover that she was restrained to a large rock wall. Her vision in front of her was obscured by another rock wall fifteen feet away. The wall had a large metal door, which was securely locked on the outside. She tried to move her head to get her bearings, but decided that was a bad idea, due to the fact that her head felt like it was about to split open.

"Oh damn," groaned a voice to Cornelia's left. Slowly she looked left to see Saske, Sakura and Nigel chained to the wall. To her right were Taranee, Nami and Zolo. "Whatever that stuff was," said Nigel, "It sucks big time." "You can say that again," said Zolo, "My mouth feels like it's stuffed full of cotton."

"Anybody have any idea where we are?" asked Sakura. "Three guesses," said Nami, "But I'm sure you need only one." "The base of the Naz'riak," said Saske, "And we're their prisoners." "Why us?" asked Cornelia, "Why did they take us and nobody else?" "I don't know," said Saske, "But we're about to find out in a few seconds." A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal two of the Naz'riak and several biots. "You're awake," hissed one of the demons, "Good, the Empress shall be here soon. The Great One is anxious to meet you."

"Why have you taken us?" asked Zolo. "Simple," said the other demon, "Your interference with the culling has cause us to fail the quota set by the Empress. However, you shall supplement the younglings we failed to cull." "It's fortunate you and your comrades decided to seek us out," said the first Naz'riak, "Otherwise we would have had to come out and get you. Now, come wit us, the Empress awaits…"

They were lead down the tunnel into a very large cavern, the ceiling at least 400 feet up, and over 2000 feet extending in all directions. Taranee counted twelve Naz'riak, and gave up counting the biots after 4,000. In the middle of the cavern was a large stone platform. Cornelia and the others were placed on the platform. As Taranee looked around, she saw, to her horror, along the walls...

"My god!" exclaimed Nigel, "It's the children!" Every child taken by the demons were suspended from the walls, each encased in a large orange crystal. "What have you done to them?" exclaimed Sakura. "As you can see," said one of the demons, "They have not been harmed." "No," said another demon, "Their fate is in the hands of the Empress."

"And as for you," said a third Naz'riak, "Your medalling has annoyed us for the last time," the demon brandished it's claws, reading them to strike, "Time to die!" "No!" exclaimed a demon, whom was obviously in charge here, "They are for the Empress."

"The Empress is here!" exclaimed a fourth demon, and all the demons and biots fell to their knees. With a red flash, a hooded female figure appeared on the platform, wearing a red stone with distorted facial features. "All hail the Empress! All hail the Empress!" chanted the demons. The Empress approached the Naz'riak in front of Cornelia and the others. "Well no.3," said the Empress, "Has the culling been completed for the ritual?"

"Forgive me Great One," groveled demon no.3, "But the culling has not been completed in time. There is no excuse for our failure. However, I believe myself and my fellow Naz'riak have found a substitute for the younglings we failed to cull." The Empress then looked towards Cornelia and the others, as if analyzing their potential. "Yes," said the Empress, "You have found suitable replacements."

"You're Pai-mey Matoya," said Saske, "Aren't you?" The Empress looked at Saske for a moment before lowering the hood of her cloak. Her face was that of a young woman of about 25 with shoulder length brown hair. She would have been very good looking, if it weren't for her eyes, which were completely pitch black. "That was my name," said the Empress, "Back when I was still young and foolish that I could change the world with just my skills alone. But what form my body was at that time matters not now. What matters now is what I am becoming."

"But you disappeared over 100 years ago," said Sakura, "And you look like you haven't aged a day." "You've noticed," said The Empress, "Thanks to the forbidden jutsus I discovered, I have achieved near eternal youth. You two," she pointed at Saske and Sakura, "Are from 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves.' Tell me, how fairs the place nowadays?" "Konohamaru is thriving," said Saske, "But besides that, why have you taken the children of this world?"

"As I was saying," said the Empress, "I have discovered near eternal youth. But that's not enough for me, I want more. Eternal youth can only go so far without eternal life. And immortality is nothing without power to go with it." She then held up the red Behelit around her neck, "Do you know what this is? Some call it 'The Egg of the King,' I call it my ticket to Ultimate Power: Power to create, power to destroy. Power to give life, and power to take it away."

"But why have you taken all these children?" asked Nami. "Simple," said the Empress, "Ultimate Power comes with a price; when the God Hand arrives, I shall offer these younglings and you as a sacrifice. In return, the God Hand shall grant me the Power I seek. Once empowered, I shall begin my rein as supreme Empress of reality! First, I'll return to Konohamaru and destroy it. Then, I'll slay every single ninja in that world. Form there, who knows?"

"You're insane!" exclaimed Sakura, "You'll never get away with it!" "I already have!" exclaimed the Empress, "For in less than five minutes time, the moon shall eclipse the sun and the markings of the Behelit shall align. When the eyes open the God Hand shall appear and grant me Ultimate Power!"

Back up top, Elyon and everyone with her was watching the moon as it neared the sun. "It'll happen in less than five minutes," said Martin, "Whatever's gonna happen, it'll be then." "Will, Cornelia," said Elyon to herself, "Whatever you and the others are gonna do, do it now."

Meanwhile, Will and the others had reached the cavern and were watching from a high ledge overlooking the stone platform. "Did you here what she said?" asked Will. "Every word," said Naruto, "We've got less than five minutes to stop her." "Not to sound like a wet blanket or something," said Irma, "But five minutes doesn't give us a lot of time to come up with a plan."

"Well I've got a plan," said Will, "It's not a good one, but it's the best I've got right now: Naruto, you head down and move to the far right of the platform. Luffy, you head down to the far left, and I mean left." "No problem," said Luffy, "No problem at all." "Everyone else, be ready to cut lose our friends and to get the children to safety."

"What are you doing in this plan?" asked Matt. "I'm gonna distract the Empress while Naruto and Luffy get into position to get that Behelit away from her," said Will, "I've got a feeling that it's a good idea to destroy it."

The end of chapter 21. Next chapter, Will confronts the Empress with her crimes. See you next time!


	22. Chapter 22: A Farewell to an Arm

Last time, as Cornelia and everyone else taken when the Naz'riak gassed our heroes woke up, they were taken to a large cavern in the base of the demons. There they found where the children already taken were being kept. The Empress appeared in the flesh, revealing herself to be Pai-mey Matoya. The Empress explained that the children taken and Cornelia's group are to be sacrificed to the God Hand in exchanged for 'Ultimate Power.' With time running out before the God Hand is summoned, Will comes up with a last ditched plan to stop the ritual and save those about to be sacrificed. On with the show!

Chapter 22: A Farewell to an Arm.

"Well I've got a plan," said Will, "It's not a good one, but it's the best I've got right now: Naruto, you head down and move to the far right of the platform. Luffy, you head down to the far left, and I mean left." "No problem," said Luffy, "Not a problem." "Everyone else, be ready to cut lose our friends and to get the children to safety."

"What are you doing in this plan?" asked Matt. "I'm gonna distract the Empress while Naruto and Luffy get into position to get that Behelit away from her," said Will, "I've got a feeling that it's a good idea to destroy it." With that, Will quickly made her way down to the cavern floor. "Well I'm not gonna sit around and watch our friends get sacrificed," said Naruto, "You coming?" he asked Luffy. "I'm already there." Said Luffy as they headed to their positions.

Once Will reached the cavern floor, she made her way past the hoards of biots surrounding the platform. They didn't notice her, as they were so focused on the Empress. "My loyal creations!" exclaimed the Empress, "The time for the ritual is here at last! Now is the time for the sacrifice!" "Sacrifice! Sacrifice!" chanted the biots and Naz'riak. "In three minutes time, the moon shall be in position in front of the sun! Soon, the Behelit shall summon the God Hand to this plane of existence. Soon, your Empress shall be in possession of Ultimate Power! "Ultimate Power! Ultimate Power!" chanted the minions.

"This is just great!" moaned Nami, "We're about to be sacrificed to a bunch of otherworldly demons, and the worst part is, I'm gonna die before completing my map of the Grand Line!" "You think you death sucks," said Zolo, "I'll never be the greatest swordsman now." "Shut up!" exclaimed Taranee, "Just because we're about to die doesn't mean we're certain to die right here and now." "What makes you so confident?" asked Nami. "Our friends are still out there," said Cornelia, "If there's anyone who can save us, its Will."

"Well just incase they don't make it in time," said Sakura as she faced Saske, "Saske, this isn't how I wanted to tell you this, but, I love you with every fiber in my being." It took Saske a few seconds to respond, "Sakura, I, I don't know what to say." "Well say something," said Nigel, "we're gonna die in about two minutes."

At that time, Will reached the base of the platform. Pulling out the Heart of Candracar, she transformed into her Guardian self. Will flew up onto the platform exclaiming, "Pai-mey Matoya!" The empress looked to see Will. "The keeper of the Hearto fo Candracar," said the Empress, a gleeful smile on her face, "I was hoping to see you before the ritual. Anyway, you're just in time to witness my ascension into Ultimate Power."

"That's not gonna happen!" exclaimed Will, "Now let my friends go and release the children." "You're deluding yourself," said the Empress, "Besides, you're too late to stop me! The Eclipse has begun!" The Empress held up the Behelit, and to Will's horror, the facial markings on it began to move to their proper places on a face.

Back up top, Elyon stared at horror as the moon began to block the sun (Martin had provided special viewing glasses for eclipses). "This is it," said Elyon, "I know I just said it, But Will, whatever you and the others are gonna do, do it now."

The Empress cackled with glee as she held the Behelit up high in her left hand, the facial markings on the stone continuing to align. "Do you see Guardian!" exclaimed the Empress, "All your efforts at stopping me were in vain! Victory is mine!" "I beg to differ!" exclaimed Will, "Naruto! Now!"

Far to Will's right, Naruto stood ready on a lower ledge. He held a large collapsible shuriken. He held it unfolded, hefted the throwing star to launch, shouted, "Demon Wind Shuriken!" and threw it at the Empress's outstretched left arm. It sliced through at the elbow, the severed limb falling to the floor with a smack of flesh and flowing blood.

The Empress crumpled to the ground, howling in agony as she clutched at the bleeding end of her severed arm. Will looked and saw that the Behelit had rolled away from the severed arm. She saw that the facial markings had settled in their correct places, the stone eyes just beginning to open.

"Luffy!" exclaimed Will, "Smash it!" To Will's left stood Luffy, ready to act on another lower ledge. He stretched out his arm, grabbed the Behelit, brought it high in the air, shouted, "Gum Gum Smash!" and brought the stone crashing to the stone floor. It shattered to pieces upon impact.

Caleb and the others raced to the platform to free Cornelia and her group. Their assistance was unnecessary, for as soon as the Behelit broke, the chains binding them broke. Also, the crystals holding the children dissolved, lowering them to the cavern floor. As Caleb reached Cornelia, the two embraced, tears falling from Cornelia's eyes. "I was so scared," said Caleb, "I'd thought I'd lost you!" "It'll take more than a demonic sacrifice to take me away from you." Said Cornelia reassuringly.

"I wasn't scared at all," said Nigel, "I knew you guys would come through in the end." "Then what was that sound that resembled knees knocking?" asked Taranee. "Um, uh…" stammered Nigel. "We'll talk later." Said Taranee as she kissed him. "That was a nice throw," said Saske to Naruto, "A real life saver." "Indeed!" exclaimed Rock Lee, "That was a one in fifty shot, at least!" "Aw, it was nothing!" exclaimed Naruto, "I'd say it was half luck, and half skill, believe it!"

Pardon me for running the mood," said Kiba, "But something doesn't feel right." "The biots," said Zolo as he retrieved his swords (they were displayed on the platform) "They're not moving." "Neither are the demons," said Chouji, "They're all just standing around like brain dead zombies." "I'll bet it was the Behelit that was keeping them active," said Hay Lin, "Without it, they're listless."

"That's only partly what I mean," said Kiba, "I feel like something really bad is about to happen." He tensed as Akamaru growled in agreement. "Well before anything bad does happen," said Naruto, "I suggest we take our leave. Kiba, you, Shink, Hinita, Usopp and Sanji get the children out of here." The children had woken up, and being confused about where they were, and where their families were, the children were starting to panic.

As Kiba and his group lead the children out of the cavern back to the surface, Rock Lee pointed at the Empress and asked, "What about her?" The Empress had crawled over to the shattered remains of the Behelit, and was gathering up the pieces with her on hand, blood still flowing from her severed limb. "Chopper, see what you can do to help her." Ordered Luffy.

"Why?" asked Ino, "This woman, this disgraced Shinobi has done nothing but make the lives of this world miserable. Why shouldn't we just let her bleed to death?" "It would be easy to do that," said Will, "But the right thing to do would be to help her." "Besides," said Saske, "She is a disgraced Shinobi. She should be taken back to Konohamaru to finish her life sentence."

As Chopper binded her wounds, Will bent over to here what the Empress was muttering. "This isn't how it was supposed to be," moaned the Empress as she gathered the shards of the Behelit, "I did everything they told me to." "Who?" asked Will, "Who? The God Hand?"

"Uh, people!" exclaimed Nami, "I think it'd be a really good idea if we were going now!" "Why?" asked Shikamaur. "That's why!" exclaimed Irma as she pointed at the roof of the cavern. Or, at least where the roof was, for in it's place was a large, red vortex, which was growing at a large, loud pace. "What the f#ck is that?" asked Chouji. "I'd rather not know," said Naruto, "Not that I'm suggesting that we run away, but…" "Let's just go." Finished Will.

Back up top, Elyon had breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened when the moon completely blocked the sun. "They did it," said Elyon, "I don't know what they did, but they did it." "Forgive me for spoiling your mood my Queen," said Vathek, "But what's that?" A beam of read light had shot down from the moon onto the mountain. "Oh crap!" exclaimed Elyon.

As our heroes made they're way back to the tunnel, Will felt a strong wind pick up, the vortex was growing larger. "Look!" exclaimed Luffy. While the wind was growing stronger, it only seemed to affect the biots and demons, for they were being sucked into the red vortex.

Back on the platform, the Empress was on her knees and shouting at the vortex, "No! I did everything you told me to do! This isn't fair!" She resisted, but the pull of the vortex was too strong, and the Empress was sucked into the redness.

Suddenly, the tunnel began to shake. "Earthquake!" exclaimed Usopp. "No!" shouted Cornelia over the howl of the vortex, "The whole mountain is being consumed! We have to get out of here now!"

Time seemed to slow down as Will and the others made their way back up the tunnel. But finally they made it out of the darkness back into the daylight. "What happened down there?" asked Elyon as she came running up to Cornelia. "Run!" exclaimed Cornelia, "Just run!" Our heroes didn't stop running until they were well away from the mountain. Will turned around to see that the beam of red light that Elyon saw had expanded into the red vortex, which had all but consumed the mountain.

Finally the vortex and red light faded, and the moon moved away from the sun. Will gazed in awe and horror at where the mountain stood, for there was nothing left but a huge, gaping hole in the ground. "What was that?" asked Elyon. "A vortex to hell," answered Will, "Or wherever the God Hand lives."

"What about the demons?" asked Elyon. "Gone," answered Naruto, "As well as the Empress." "She really was Pai-mey Matoya," said Saske, "And today Pai-me learned that when you make a deal with the dark side, eventually, the dark side is gonna come collecting."

"Then it's over," said Shikamaru, "It's over." "Shikamaru," said Ino, "Shut up and kiss me." "Gladly!" said Shikamaru as they kissed. "What the!" exclaimed Sakura, "When did this happen?" "Not too long ago," said Kiba, "It just happened." "Then there's hope for me yet," said Sakura to herself while her inner ego yelled _Yes! Saske is mine! All mine!_

The end of chapter 22. Next chapter, our heroes return to their respective dimensions. See you next time!


	23. Chapter 23: Seperate Ways

Last time, Will confronted the Empress. This was a distraction to allow Naruto and Luffy to get into position. When everything was ready, Naruto cut off the arm of the Empress holding the red Behelit with a large shuriken. Luffy then stretched out to smash the stone. This caused a red vortex to from which sucked up all the biots, demons and the Empress herself. The vortex then consumed the entire mountain. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 23: Separate Ways

Life was slowly returning to normal on Metamore as the children had been returned to their families. Tensions in Meridian had cooled down and no further riots were expected. "I guess your job is safe," said Cornelia to Elyon, "Not that it was ever in any danger." "It was," said Elyon, "How can I ever thank you guys?" "By doing exactly what you've been doing," said Will, "Being the best Queen you can be."

"Now could someone please tell me how this happened?" asked Sakura, for Shikamaru and Ino were still locked in a passionate embrace. "Well," said Kiba, "He said some things that really got Her mad. She called Him an 'insensitive bastard,' He called Her a 'bleached headed bitch,' She slapped Him, He slapped Her, and they just kissed." "What we have here," said Taranee, "Is what is known as a 'love/hate' relation. It should wear off soon."

_Then I'd better make my move before Ino snaps back to normal,_ thought Sakura as she walked over to Saske. But Saske got to her first. "Sakura," said Saske, "I've thought about what you said to me down in the cavern." "And?" asked Sakura, hoping that he was about to say what she has been waiting so long to here. "And," continued Saske, "I just want you to know that I do care about you. More than just as a teammate, more than just a friend."

"Go on…" said Sakura, her voice wavering in anticipation. "I would love to have a more closer relation with you," said Saske, "But…" "But what?" asked Sakura in a more serious tone. "You have to realize," said Saske, "That until I've accomplished my true mission, my quest to avenge my parents death and restoring honor to my clan, I just can't have that kind of relationship."

"It's me isn't it?" said Sakura, more stating than asking. "No," said Saske, "You are beyond wonderful. But if the man I have to kill ever finds out that I have a personal relation with you, he'll use it against us. Until said man is dead, I can't be involved with you any further than we are now." "I understand," said Sakura, "But is there any hope for 'us' once said person is dead?" "There might just be," said Saske, "There might just be."

Meanwhile Naruto was having a serious discussion with Hinita. "I can't believe you went down there," said Naruto, "Even though you're scared of small, dark places." "I know I'm scared," said Hinita, "but what would you have thought of me if I decided to remain on the surface, while everyone else went down? Would you have thought me a coward?"

"Not at all," said Naruto, "I would have thought no less of you." But before Naruto could continue, he was interrupted by Will as she asked, "Has anyone seen Hay Lin? I can't find her anywhere." "She's probably in the same place Rock Lee is," said Irma, "I saw them leave the room together."

Up in one of the castle turrets, Hay Lin and Rock Lee were gazing into each other's eyes by the light of the moon. "You realize," said Rock Lee, "That when my friends and myself return to Konohamaru, we may never see each other again." "That's not gonna happen," said Hay Lin, "I intend to come see you at least once a week, if not sooner."

They embraced. "Just being with you makes me feel alive," said Rock Lee, "Like I've never experience life before meeting you." "And just your touch makes me feel so safe, " said Hay Lin, "So strong like I can do anything when I'm with you." With another gaze into each other's eyes, they kissed.

Back in the castle, Luffy was standing by himself, a somber look on his face. "Why so glum Luffy?" asked Chopper, "We won." "This time," said Luffy, "But I feel that this whole thing with the God Hand is still far from over." "He's right," said Will, "We may have saved the children and stopped the Empress, but the God Hand is still out there. Call me pessimistic if you want, but I'm sure we haven't seen or heard the last of the God Hand."

"Well if you do run into them again," said Naruto, "You can count on me and my fellow ninjas to help kick they're asses, believe it!" "Same with me and my crew!" exclaimed Luffy, "The next time they try something, we'll stop them for good!"

The next day, after several rounds of 'farewells',' 'good by's' and 'see you later's,'' Will opened two folds, one to Naruto's world, the other to Luffy's. With one last 'good by' from Naruto and Luffy, both groups returned home.

"Well," said Will, "That wasn't how I was expecting we'd start the summer, but it was well worth it." "Yes," said Taranee, "The demons are gone, the children are safe…" "And we made several new friends," said Hay Lin, "And one extra special friend." "Plus Irma finally realized her feelings for Martin," said Cornelia, "and about time I should think."

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about that!" exclaimed Irma. "Talk about what?" asked Martin. "Nothing, nothing!" exclaimed Irma, "Just remember that you gave your word that you wouldn't go bragging about that little incident, or else." "Oh I remember," said Martin, "I'll remember till the day I die." "You'd better," said Irma, "Or that day is gonna come sooner than you think."

"Now what?" Matt asked Will. "Now," said Will, "We go home via Candracar. Because time flows differently in Candracar, we can return to Heatherfield as if we never left." "Sound good to me." said Matt, "Sounds good to me."

The end of chapter 23. Next chapter, we get a little insight on what happens to Narut, Luffy and their friends when they go home, plus a glimpse of the next adventure for our five favorite girls form Heatherfield. See you next time!


	24. Chapter 24: Afterword & Next Adventure

Last time, out heroes returned to their respective worlds after defeating the demons and the Empress, 'nuf said. On with the show!

Chapter 24: Afterword and the Next Adventure

Five minutes after returning to Konohamaru, Ino and Shikamaru broke up. They got back together ten minutes later. They would have an on/off relation for the rest of their lives.

Hinita would one day muster up the courage to ask Naruto out on a date.

Kiba, Shino and Chouji would continue their journey to be the best Shinobi they could be.

Garra would recover from his wounds, and continue his own journey to find his place in life.

Rock Lee and Hay Lin would carry on their long distance relationship; he still determined to be the greatest Taijutsu master ever.

Saske would one day find the man he has to kill, kill him, and restore honor to the Uchiha clan, then he would finally confess his love for Sakura.

As for Naruto, he would strive day after say, until he reached his dream, and becomes the fifth Hokage.

Meanwhile…

Back on their world, Luffy and the Straw-Hat crew continued their journey to conquer the Grand Line.

In route to the treasure, Sanji saw the Great Blue, where fish from all over the world gather. Also, Nami would complete her map of the Grand Line.

After many battles, they would reach One Piece. With it, Luffy would assert his claim on the title of King of the Pirates, until the whole world would acknowledge him as such.

Zolo would become the greatest swordsman in the world, while Chopper would be the best doctor he could be. Usopp would chronicle their journey, greatly exaggerating his part of course.

These of course, are other stories. This story has one more part to tell…

One week after returning to Heatherfield, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were gathered in the park, where they were discussing what to do next. Will wasn't paying attention to the others however, when Cornelia shook her shoulder. "What'd you say?" asked Will. "I was saying," said Cornelia, "That we should head to the mall today." "We went to the mall yesterday," complained Irma, "Haven't you had enough?" "You can never get enough of the mall." Answered Cornelia.

"Where is your head today?" asked Taranee. "Sorry," said Will, "I can't seem to stop thinking about that vision I had. The one with the three tapestries, and the strange man with those glowing blue eyes." "That's understandable," said Hay Lin, "If I had a vision like that, it'd freak me out."

"I'm not freaked out," said Will, "It's just on my mind that's all." "Well going to the mall is sure to take your mind of it," said Cornelia, "I'm sure of it." "I'm afraid you shall have to wait to do your shopping, Cornelia Hale."

Will turned around, and there stood the man from her vision, complete with hooded cloak and glowing blue eyes. "You!" exclaimed Will, "I know you!" "Yes," said The Stranger, "And now that we meet in the waking world, you and your friends must pay heed to what I have to say…"

Thus ends Of Ninjas and Pirates. Will and her friends would later meet up with Harry Potter and his friends in the epic story; 'Quest for the Horcruxes.' I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

The End


End file.
